Kindness can change the Heart
by Kyoui-san
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village his focus is still to kill Itachi. What happens when he meets a girl that makes him think about giving up on revenge?
1. Chapter One: Midnight Meeting

Authors Note: After leaving One Kind soul on Hiatus forever I finally decided to hand this story off to a friend of mine. She will still write it under my pen name as she doesn't have a Fan Fiction account. She has changed the whole story and the new Title is "Kindness can change the Heart."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Sasuke walked lazily through the Uchiha compound, he had been back in the village for a few months and other then the ANBU assigned to guard him he felt at peace, or as at peace as he could be. Naruto had finally managed to drag him back but not before truly making him a member of the "I got sense knocked into me by Naruto" club. Sasuke had always known that Naruto would one day make good on his promise to bring him back he hadn't planned for it to be anytime soon but there wasn't much he could do. He had been beaten soundly and had been kept in restraints for the better part of three weeks.

He had planned on only staying in the village long enough for them to agree he was "safe" then leave again. However he was given an option that he wasn't about to turn down. He would have the full backing of Konoha when he went after Itachi. He would be given his own team of people he felt would be best suited for tracking and with that he agreed to stay. He gave them all the information that he had acquired during his time with Orochimaru. That hadn't been hard until he got to the point where he had to tell them about the "experiments" he had been forced to watch and at times participate in.

Shaking his head he looked down at clutch of Jasmine he held in his hands. He had been gone from his home for almost six years and had not paid respects to his parents. He closed his eyes and remembered his mothers smiling face and sighed. Nothing would change the past but he would make sure the one responsible for their deaths would be brought to justice. Itachi was living on borrowed time at this point.

* * *

Hinata quickly braided her hair and then bundled it all up under the kerchief she wore over her dark locks. Opening the gate she moved through the shrine before coming to the first marker, setting down all her supplies she whistled slowly as she cleaned. She didn't really know why she had taken up this errand nor why she continued, she remembered being fourteen and walking past this place and seeing it overrun with weeds and moss. That night had been the first night she had walked through this place and had decided that she would care for it. So once a month she came like clockwork. Moving around she made good time, after five years she almost felt if she knew these people. She would wash the stones and light incense, lay a clutch of flowers that she had put together during the week and then move on after saying a silent prayer.

Finally she made it to the graves of those she did know though only vaguely still in some cases. She remembered a few dinners when the Hyuga and the Uchiha had talked together. Her mother had died and Mikoto had been very kind to her, telling Hinata that she was the daughter she wasn't blessed in having. She always took more time with this stone and her prayer was always longer. Mikoto and her mother had been good friends when they had been alive and sometimes Hinata felt like Mikoto was a second mother to her. That hadn't last long though. She had been murdered by her own son about two years after Hinata lost her mother.

Hinata didn't really remember much about Sasuke-san, he had been the "it" boy of the academy and had been first in her class. He had been a member of Team 7 along with Sakura-san and Naruto-kun. Her lips twisted up in a smile thinking of the silly crush she had once had on Naruto. He had been like her and she owed him a lot for being a constant presence and showing her that hard work paid off. Finishing with the stone she began to pray. She always told Mikoto everything that had gone on during her visits.

* * *

Sasuke had finally arrived at the shrine and found the gate standing slightly ajar his brow raised slightly as he heard light humming being carried by the night breeze. He quickly became angered that anyone would dare come to this place. This was his place no one else was allowed here. Activating his sharingan he quickly moved through the stones before he spotted the intruder kneeling over his mothers grave. His vision went red and he was aware that he had moved without thought. He grabbed hold of the arm of the person and he spun them around. Red met opal and in the opal was fear.

He didn't see any of that his vision was still clouded with red as he held the intruder by the arm his fingers digging into the soft skin. "What are you doing in this place!" he roared. His sharingan whirled dangerously before he caught a scent on the wind. Shaking his head he let his vision clear enough to note the terror on the face that did not belong to a man. He held a young girl in his grasp and he quickly let go of her arm, only then did he notice the eyes. "Why is a Hyuga here? Wait do I know you?"

Hinata had been prepared to scream but as soon as her eyes had met his she knew that wasn't possible. His eyes held her as surely as his hand had. She slowly rubbed her arm as he released her and tried to find her voice. Failing in finding her voice she just gestured with her hand. She watched as he looked around at the graves.

"You did all of this?" he walked over to his mother's stone and laid his small clutch of Jasmine next to Hinata's.

She nodded. "I've done this every month since I was fourteen.."

He stared at her for a long minute. "Why though? What are they to you?"

"I didn't think it was right that they be forgotten. While I can't claim to know any of them except those two there I wanted them to know that someone still honored them."

"You're Hinata right?"

She nodded slowly. "Hai, I am surprised you would remember."

"You weren't as annoying as all those other girls. You were quiet."

He was perplexed, the Hyuga's and Uchiha's had never really gotten along but there were a few times when they would have formal dinners together. This girl had gone out of her way to care for the graves of his family and he thanked her by nearly breaking her arm. He looked up to thank her properly only to find her running from the shrine. Her long braid flowing behind her. "Damn" he muttered under his breath, he would have to thank her properly when he saw her next however he doubted that would be anytime soon. She had fled as quickly as she could from him. He didn't blame her, his temper was violent.

He moved around the shrine noting that each stone had a mix of flowers, it smelled wonderful here. In a place where death was a constant reminder she had found a way to make him feel safe. He paid his respects to each member of his family and was closing the gate when he noticed a pale blue kerchief caught on one of the spikes. He knew that it had been hers and placed it in his pocket. He would have a reason to find her and thank her now.

Hinata ran as fast as she could, she knew he was back in the village but she never dreamed he would catch her tending to the graves. She slowed to a walk about a block from her apartment she forced her legs to steady and her breathing to slow. She placed all of her cleaning supplies in a small closet next to the door and then examined her arm. Shrugging she opened the door and turned off the front porch light. Neji had left it on for her when he came home. Looking around the room she toed off her sandals before calling out to him. "I'm home".

"Welcome Home Hinata-sama." he said as he went back to reading a scroll. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

She smiled and came to sit next to him taking an apple from the basket on the table. "Yes I did it was lovely. The air is crisp, I think it is going to rain tonight." she took a bite of the apple and looked over at the scroll he held. Her eyes crossed trying to read the complex jutsu. "Wow okay I think I'm going to go wash up and then head to bed. Enjoy your scroll." bouncing off the couch she turned and headed toward the back of the apartment.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji watched her as she turned and smirked. "What happened to your arm?"

Hinata looked down at the bruises and giggled slightly. "Um.. It was really nothing. I-I was walking and I tripped yes tripped and someone caught me and I guess they grabbed my arm to hard."

Neji raised a brow and shook his head. "How about you tell me the truth in the morning. Sleep well Hinata-sama"

Hinata could only smile. "Good night Neji-ni-san. Sleep well."

* * *

AN: Okay so I went back and tried to fix a few of the errors I had in this chapter and I'm trying to make it flow a little better.


	2. Chapter Two: Oddity

**A/N: Hi everyone. My name is Kyoui. I have taken over for One Kind soul which I have renamed and rewritten. I hope that no one minds this change and I will be keeping key points from the original story. So without further explanation I bring you chapter two of "Kindness can change the Heart."**

**Okay so a few things about this chapter I know that at times the characters seem a little OOC I am trying to keep them in Character as much as I can but sometimes that is just not possible for what I want. **

**(_Bold and Italics:_ are going to be Inner Sakura just so there is no confusion.)**

**( **_Italics are inner thoughts_** )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my laptop. **

* * *

** Chapter Two: Oddity **

Hinata rose as the birds began their morning song, the suns rays slashed through the blinds and warmed her face. She smiled and then quickly dressed, happy with the anticipation of beginning her job, a job which was to her more of a magic wish granted then labor. She was sure she could prove herself to Tsunade-sama. She moved to the window and stared out at the infant sun and knew it would bring nothing but wonders to her today. She made her way toward the kitchen and began to gather items for breakfast.

Neji found her standing in the kitchen, humming a song he hadn't heard since his childhood. Smiling he watched her for a few minutes. He let his mind wander as he remember back to when he had nearly killed her. He had been so full of rage at the time and had never thought that she would have suffered as much if not more then he had. She was a member of the Main house and had been considered weak. Her kindness was not something found within the Hyuuga and so she was looked down on. He would agree that when they had fought she had been weaker then him but that meant little when she faced him with determination in her eyes.

She was not weak now. She had passed the jounin test on the first try and was well on her way to making special jounin if she wanted that title. Coughing slightly he made himself known to her. "Good Morning Hinata-sama."

"Good Morning Neji-ni-san, how did you sleep?" she turned from the stove and began placing Miso soup and steamed rice on the table.

He sat and waited for her to place the tea on the table before taking a bite. "I slept well and yourself?"

"I was so excited about my job today I hardly got much sleep at all." she laughed, "Still I feel as if I got a full days worth of sleep."

"That is good. Now if I ask you what happened to your arm this morning are you going to lie?

"I was cleaning the graves at the Uchiha shrine and Sasuke-san found me there. He thought I was defacing them and reacted. He grabbed my arm and told me to leave so I did." she sipped her tea and watched his face. She had decided not to mention the conversation or the fear she had felt.

Neji nodded and kept his face neutral he would have a few words with Sasuke later about handling Hinata that way. So he ate slowly and enjoyed the morning. He had lived with Hinata for two years now and he still had to admit he loved getting home cooked meals everyday.

** ~oOo~**

Sasuke woke late in the morning to someone banging on the door. Growling he turned over and stuck his head under his pillow. _Can't that idiot let me sleep in for just one morning. _The banging continued and he slowly crawled out of bed cursing the blond haired ninja. He reached for the door handle and barely managed to get out of the way as his door as Naruto barged in. "Damn it idiot, what gives you the right to just barge into my house like you own it? I swear did anything of mine stay left alone while I was gone?" he growled.

The blond only grinned and slapped him on the back. "We got training this morning and then we gotta go find Baa-chan at the hospital after."

"I haven't forgotten anything I would just like to be able to sleep in for one morning and not have to worry about you beating down my door." He walked back to his bedroom and dressed quickly. As he walked past his dresser he noticed the kerchief laying on top and shoved it into his pocket. _Might as well see if I can find her as well today. _Heading back to the front room he grabbed hold of the annoying blonds collar and shoved him out of his house.

They moved toward the training ground side by side, Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets as Naruto blathered on about how much he had missed. Who was with who, who had the most potential as a sparing partner and his eyes glimpsed a shock of raven hair. It was gone as quickly but there was the scent of flowers in the air. He knew that it had been Hinata. He debated with himself of going after her but just as he decided to Naruto had grabbed hold of his arm and stood there staring at him. "What?"

"What? I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes and you didn't hear a thing I said!"

Sasuke shrugged lightly. "Hn"

Naruto just shook his head. It was hopeless to think that things would ever be like they had been before. He knew that much but he thought that Sasuke might open up a little more. "I was saying you might want to watch out. Neji is heading this way and well he is one of the ones that nearly died when we chased after you."

Sasuke watched as Neji approached. He had a feeling that whatever the man was going to say would have nothing to do with that long ago fight. No he was certain that he was going to hear about how he better stay away from a certain raven haired girl. Leaning against the chair fence of the training area he waited for the man to draw even with him.

**~oOo~**

Hinata walked through the hospital next to Tsunade and Shizune, they were both explaining how everything operated. After walking for what felt like hours they arrived at the children's wing where she would start out at. Looking through the window she saw several children playing and other reading or drawing.

"Hinata are you listening?" Shizune asked.

Turning back to her instructors she gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I got a tad bit distracted."

Tsunade just shook her head for a moment. "As I was saying there is no reason for you to feel like you can't do this. You passed all of your tests and this is just applying what you know to everyday practice."

Hinata nodded. "You don't have to worry. I won't let you down Tsunade-sama."

"Hinata if I felt you weren't ready for this you wouldn't be here. Just remember clean and clear instructions and since you are going to be working with the kids reassure them that things will be alright. Don't panic and everything will fall into place. Now why don't you head to the cafe to get some lunch and then be back up here in say thirty minutes. I will introduce you to a few of the children.

Hinata nodded and quickly turned to go and get something to eat. She was looking through her pockets to locate her wallet when she turned the corner and walked into something very solid. Falling backwards she expected her head to slam into the ground but she felt a pair of strong arms circle her head and while she still hit the floor the impact was lessened slightly. She opened her eyes slowly and lavender met onyx.

Sasuke wasn't in a good mood. He had endured listening to Neji berate him for hurting "Hinata-sama" add to that he still wasn't able to beat Naruto in a simple duel and now he was being trailed by the pink haired menace. His teeth were on edge and if he didn't get a mission soon he would go crazy. He had gone to turn the corner when suddenly he was falling. He had tried to force the fall to go his way but when he saw that gravity wouldn't listen his arms had shot out and cradled the persons head. His knuckles rapped against the floor and he hissed slightly. He heard the soft squeak and his nose was invaded with a scent he was starting to pick up more and more often. Looking down those pale eyes looked up at him and her face was red enough that even the color of blood would pale next to it.

Everyone froze for several minutes and then several things happened at once. Tsunade was worried about Hinata. Judging by the girls color she would pass out very soon. Naruto was doubled over pointing and laughing. He found it very funny that Sasuke would trip over anyone. Sakura paled for a minute before her face turned livid. She looked at the way his arms held Hinata's head close to his body and she gripped her hands into fists. She however was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright, you didn't hurt yourself did you? She grabbed hold of his arm and tried to pull him up away from Hinata. Maybe if she pulled just right he would fall on her. However he just shook her off.

"Get off me Sakura. Kami can't you just quit with your annoying crush long enough to see if Hinata needs help? I might have saved her head but she took the brunt of the fall."

Sakura paled again and felt as if she had been slapped, she recovered again though. "Of course Sasuke-kun, I was just trying to help you up so that Tsunade and I could look at her." She looked down and sure enough Hinata had passed out. _**Well it serves her right. I mean just who does she think she is. He was cradling her. Damn her that should be me he is worried about and me that is under him!**_

Sasuke carefully rolled off her taking care not to move her head to much. _Damn she is passed out. This is the second time I have seen her and the second time I have ended up hurting her. I really owe this girl an apology. _He shook his head and stood. "Tsunade-sama since you are now busy taking care of Hinata I will report to you later." With that he turned and strode out of the building. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up at the sky. _Come on Uchiha get it together. She is just a girl after all. No.. not just a girl. I would never have cradled Ino or Sakura that way. Was it just instinct or did I really mean to hold her against me? Damn I need to just go home beat up a work out dummy for awhile and then get a good nights sleep. Then I won't think about how good she smells.. One thing is for sure though.. she is going to cause me trouble. I just know it._

**~oOo~**

(Several Hours Later)

Hinata woke slowly, she was very confused because she didn't remember laying down. Looking around the room she noted it was a hospital room and Sakura was standing near one of the windows making notes in a chart. "Sakura, what happened?

Sakura turned and noted the color was normal in the face of the girl before sighing. "You walked right into Sasuke-kun. He got mad at everyone and then he left."

Hinata smoothed out one of the wrinkles on the bed. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to walk into him. Tsunade-sama was talking about me getting some lunch and then introducing me to some of the kids I would be working with and I was just very excited.

Sakura sighed again and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. _It really wasn't her fault, it could have been anyone that had done that._ "Don't worry about it Hinata, I was going to ask him to have dinner with me at the ramen shop once my shift was over."

Hinata let her eyes wander a bit she noticed the setting sun and her face fell further. "Just great my first day at work and I spent it asleep. Could my day get any worse?"

Sakura laughed lightly. "The good thing is you are okay. Sasuke-kun protected your head when you fell so other then a few bruises I doubt you will have a reason to miss tomorrow. Anyway all of your stuff is in here so go home have a light dinner and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata."

"Thank you Sakura, I will see you tomorrow." She watched as her friend left and got up and quickly pulled on her shoes. She picked up her bag and noticed the other one sitting next to it. _That one isn't mine. Maybe it's Sakuras'? No she would have taken it when she left._ Leaning down she inspected the bag and found a tiny symbol that made her cringe. _Oh well I don't really have much of a choice. It's my fault he left his bag. I might as well return it._ Picking it up like a snake that was going to snap at her she hurried out of the hospital and down the road.

* * *

Okay so here is the second chapter. I will try and post a chapter on the 1st and 15th of each month however if I'm late by a day or so don't kill me. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter and I look forward to reading reviews.

Ja ne

Kyoui


	3. Chapter Three: Shock

**Authors Note: Well I can't complain. I've got a few reviews for my last chapter and I'm thankful for each one of them. I really do appreciate everyones comments about my writing and I am trying to fix my little mistakes. Give me time I will get better. Also I am looking for a beta for this story. I could really use one. If anyone is interested please send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop.**

** Chapter Three**

Hinata stepped out into the fading like and turned toward the Uchiha compound. It was the opposite way from her home but she needed to return the bag to him. She smiled at the people she passed and waved to several of the younger ninjas Konohamaru and his group ran past her and nearly toppled her. She got her footing back just in time as Shino and Kiba moved to help her. Over the years they had grown ever closer and now they were just like brothers. There had been a few odd weeks after Kiba had told her how he felt about her but things settled back once he saw that he would stay firmly in the "friend zone".

Shino as always was covered from head to toe with his coat, she had asked him once why he always wore it and he responded that his kikai bugs needed to stay warm. She figured it was a better reason then why she always wore her jacket.

"Oi Hinata, when are you going to invite us over for dinner again? I haven't eaten that well since the last time you cooked. No one in my house really cooks and even if it is cooked it's cold to eat" Kiba complained.

Her laugh bubbled out she looked over at him. "Kiba-kun I can't cook for you every night. You eat more then Neji and I put together and I think we could add almost everyone else in the village."

He could only grin and put both his hands behind his head as he walked. "Bet you wouldn't mind if Naruto ate you out of house and home." he teased. It was common knowledge that Hinata had, had a huge crush on the blond since the academy days. It had turned into respect and she no longer blushed beet red or passed out when confronted with him.

"Kiba-kun you know that I'm over Naruto. It was a crush every girl has them just most of them were over Sasuke."

"Speaking of Sasuke, I heard that he decided to put his hands on you." Shino had finally decided to join the conversation but she wished he had stayed silent. Looking over at Kiba she saw his face turn red.

"Did he hurt you Hinata?" His hands clenched into fists as he dropped them to his sides.

"No he didn't hurt me. If you must know he and I kinda walked into each other at the hospital and well we both hit the ground. He actually protected my head." She prayed that they wouldn't know about the other incident .

"Oh well that is okay. Not many of us have seen him since he returned. I'm not sure I want to see him myself. I mean I went after him cause he was one of us but he didn't want to be. Some of us almost died trying to rescue him and he hasn't said a word to any of us except maybe Naruto and that is only cause he had too.

She sighed slowly and stopped walking. "Kiba-kun, maybe he didn't want to be part of us then but he is back. We can't hold grudges against members of our own village. Besides the only one that really knows why he left is Sasuke-kun. Maybe you should talk to him and see what you can learn. Maybe then you can finally put all of it in the past where it belongs." she patted his arm and gave them both a smile. "I need to get going though, I will see you both later this week, I'll call you okay."

Both men nodded and turned and walked away, for once Kiba was quiet. His thoughts playing over everything Hinata had said. Maybe he would go and see the Uchiha but not until he was certain he wouldn't want to hurt him. Kiba had never forgiven himself for allowing Akamaru to be hurt all those years ago and part of Kiba blamed that on Sasuke.

Hinata pulled her jacket closer around her. The air was starting to cool as the sun set. All of the scents of fall were in the air as she moved past the edge of the main market and off to the west where she would find the Uchiha compound. She vaguely remembered playing here before her mom died. Her memories rolled through her head as she remembered Mikoto holding her in a hug after the funeral that would change her young life. She stumbled over a rock on the path and would have fallen if a pair of strong arms had not reached out and grabbed hold of her to steady her. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she turned.

The rest hadn't done him any good. He felt restless and unsure of what to make of how he was feeling. He was the Avenger of Konoha, he prided himself on the fact that he didn't have any distractions when it came to his quest. Itachi was his goal and he was damn certain he would kill the bastard. He had gotten off the couch and left his house to take a long walk and maybe train, if he trained then maybe he would stop thinking about the Hyuuga. Still she seemed to keep popping up whenever he looked up, as if to test that theory he looked up and there she was. _What the hell is she doing here?_ No sooner had that passed through his mind did she trip and for the second time that day he felt compelled to save her from falling on her face. He released her quickly his scowl firmly set in place on his face. "You are so clumsy, honestly how did someone like you ever become a ninja?

She bristled slightly at his words, they hit a little too close to home. So maybe she tripped but it had been just as much his fault as hers earlier that day. She tossed his bag onto the ground and turned to pivot away, he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. "Look I didn't mean that, it was spiteful. Thank you for bringing my bag back I didn't even realize I had left it."

"You are welcome Uchiha-san, now please release me I would like to leave." She wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. It seemed in the last 24 hours she had been touched by him more then anyone else.

He smirked and pulled her closer to him to knock her feet out from under her, true to form she stumbled and fell into him, he took that moment to breathe in her scent. It was floral but not overly so, soft like her with just a touch of rain. He let go of her as soon as her feet were under her again and picked up his bag. "Thanks again Hyuuga." with that he turned and vanished.

She stood there for a moment wondering what had just happened, deciding she didn't care she headed back home. Night had fallen by the time she found herself at her front door and noticed the light was off. _That's odd. Neji-kun always leaves the light on unless both of us are home... _She walked through the house and found a note on the kitchen table.

Hinata-sama,

I looked for you this evening but my team got

tired of waiting for me. I will be gone for several

weeks so please take care of yourself.

Also your Father sent a servant to the house

before I left. He would like for you to visit him

in the morning.

Neji

Sighing she read the letter again, two months alone wouldn't be so bad it was more the point of having gotten so use to having someone around to come home too. There was also the fact that her father wanted to see her. That never meant anything good. She had moved out of the compound six months prior and had told her father she wanted nothing to do with the Heiress title, he could give it to Hanabi. His only stipulation at the time had been that her protector had to go with her. She hadn't had to bug Neji much when she told him that her father had agreed to let her go so long as he followed her. She went to the kitchen and pulled out some fruit. She wasn't really that hungry but if she didn't eat before bed she would be starving in the morning. She headed into her room eating the grapes she had found and picked up her book and settled in to read. Still the thought of what her father might need of her after all this time weighed on her mind. Giving up for the evening she went in to take a shower before bed.

**~oOo~**

Neji moved through the woods with his team. He hated leaving Hinata-sama alone for such a long period of time but she would be safe enough. She was working at the hospital now and wasn't going on active missions anymore. He had bristled slightly when he had been given this mission, follow and observe Uchiha Itachi for 8 weeks and then return with a report. Why the hell couldn't they just find him and kill him. Why was the Traitor of the village being given all this information just so he could leave again to go and hunt down another traitor. He sighed and looked behind him, he normally liked being with his team though he would never actually tell them that. Lee and TenTen had started dating about six months before and he was happy for them, mostly at least. Lee was even more hyper now and TenTen seemed to be happy, at least she smiled more often now. Gai would never change but even he seemed almost calm compared to other times.

They had been traveling for several hours at this point and night was about to fall, he knew this part of the forest and stopped them in a small clearing. "We will make camp here. There is a stream not far from here about 152 meters from here just to the north, Lee, you and Gai can go gather fish and water for the night."

Both of them shot off at a full out run arguing over who would bring back the most fish. TenTen watched them go and laughed lightly once they were out of earshot. "You do realize that they will bring back more fish then we could eat in 8 weeks don't you?"

He looked over at her as he continued setting up the tent they would share. "Most likely however I hope they show restraint. We will only be here tonight, we still have to locate Itachi. The last known place was just outside of the fire country bordering on the Mist. We will need to travel at least three more days to get there."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I agree and pushing ourselves now won't help anything, I was going to ask you but I guess it just never felt like a good time. How does it feel being the one that Tsundae-sama put in charge of this mission?"

He finished with the tent and began digging out a small pit for the fire. "I'm not sure, I've led missions before but not one where my Sensei was one of the ones that had to answer to me." He scratched at his shoulder where his mark lay hidden. "I'm still not use to being ANBU, I mean don't get me wrong I'm proud I passed and even prouder that Tsundae-sama felt I was ready to take it but it's still strange at times. At least I don't have to wear my mask."

TenTen nodded, she knew better then to ask him what his mask was, he was super secretive of it, even Hinata didn't know. She headed into the trees to find some firewood and returned a short while later. Lee and Gai hadn't returned and Neji was sitting against a tree stump reading several scrolls. "You know I think you know everything there is to know about the Hyuuga style."

He looked up and then gestured to the scrolls. "These aren't of the Hyuuga style, or at least I don't think they are, I found them a few months ago when Hinata-sama and I moved, I've just gotten around to looking at them."

She walked over and dumped the wood into the pit before picking up a scroll. Her eyes crossed as she tried to make sense of the complicated chakra's needed to preform such a technique. "Where did you find them Neji."

"I was packing up stuff that my dad left, I reached for a few books and these fell out of one along with a letter. The thing is, the letter wasn't addressed to me."

She looked at the scroll again and shrugged. "I doubt that, only a Hyuuga would be able to use chakra like that. Maybe it was a style of the Hyuuga that he was working on. What did the letter say?"

"I haven't opened it.. it's almost enough just being able to see this if he is the one that created it. The letter though.. it's his handwriting and his words, what if they were some of the last he would write? I guess I want to see if I can master this before I read the letter."

She sat next to him and put her hand on his arm. "You know, I bet he put it somewhere you would find it when you were ready. I think you should read the letter, I think your dad is still looking out for you."

He nodded but didn't say anything, he stood and began arranging the wood for the fire and got it started, he sat back down with the scroll and studied until Lee and Gai returned nearly an hour later laden down with fish.

**~oOo~**

Hinata woke earlier then normal but she hadn't slept well, the meeting with her father weighed on her mind most of the night so she hadn't slept well. She cleaned herself up and packed her work clothes in a bag, she wouldn't have time to come back home before heading into work. Running a brush through her hair she mentally brated herself for having let it grow out so long and talked herself into getting it cut again. She left it down and put a tie into the bag for later once she was at work. She would have to call and schedule a hair appointment before she talked herself out of the haircut.

She stepped out into the soft morning sun and inhaled deeply, this was the perfect time of year to her. The days weren't too cold and the air smelled sweet to her. Walking to the compound she looked around and figured today would be a perfect day. She quickly came to the gate of the compound and was greeted by one of the guards. His face was sorrowful though and so she sped up thinking perhaps something had happened to someone in the family. She nearly flew around a corner and only managed to spin around her father before crashing into him. Out of habit more then anything else she immediately looked to the ground and waited for him to berate her. However her head shot up a second later hearing him chuckle slightly.

"I am glad to see that you have learned a few things from Neji since you left us Hinata."

She looked back at the ground, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had taught herself that move so she only nodded.

"Walk with me awhile." saying nothing else he strood off.

She ran quickly to catch up to him. Falling into step with him she kept silent, whatever he needed to say he would say in his own time. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hinata, as you know you were born the clan heiress, though that title has passed onto Hanabi now there was still one small matter that was left unattended to. The council came across several paper a few days ago and after having them confirmed I felt I should explain it to you. When you were born your mother arranged a betrothal for you. After speaking to the family they decided they would still like for the betrothal to be carried out. I will expect you to be here on friday evening for dinner. You will meet your husband at that time. The wedding will be held on the following Sunday and you will then leave Konoha to live with your husband."

She stopped walking, more to the point her legs felt like if they took another step she would faint. Married in a week? He had to be kidding. She looked up at her stoic father and knew instantly he wasn't kidding."Father."

He held up a hand to stop her. "I won't hear anything from you about this Hinata, you have been a burden to this family for years, you now have the opportunity to actually be useful. That was all I had to tell you so you may leave now."

She squared her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full height. "No, I refuse, I won't let you put me down anymore either. I am a Konoha medical nin. I was apprentice to Tsundae-sama. I am worth more then you think."

He turned to look at her, she had never spoken back to him before and while he admired the attempt he would not lose this potenitally lucrative deal because his daughter felt it was time to stand on her own two feet. "Hinata this was what your mother wanted, are you going to deny her what she wanted?" he gestured over to the grave site. "Will you stand at her grave and tell her that the last thing she did for you isn't something you want and throw it back in her face?"

Hinata stood there, biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. However tears were already bluring her vision. "I don't want an arranged marriage. I love someone already, why can't you just let me go. Don't I deserve to be happy just once in my life?" she turned away from him and ran as fast as she could tears flying from her cheeks as she rushed out of the compound past a surprised guard.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Okay so this took a lot longer then I planned on getting out. There was more to this chapter but it felt like it was getting long as so I cut it. I will finish this story I promise just give me time. Those that reviewed thanks so much. I love each and every review good and bad. Anyway please beta's message me if you want to help me with this story. **

**JaNe **

**Kyoui**


	4. Chapter Four: Mission

A/N Alright so I am going to do better with this story.

**Chapter Four: Mission**

Hinata ran, everything in her told her to run and just keep going. _I won't go, I won't let him just marry me off! Anyone that was chosen for me will only make my life worse. I won't do it, how could he say those things to me? Haven't I even once proven myself to him?_She stopped running and looked around, she needed a plan. Bent over she was breathing heavily as she noticed the Hokage tower. _That's it! I'll just tell Tsunade-sama that I want to take a few missions. Something that lasts several weeks. _Happy with her idea she made her way up to her mentors office. She was going over everything in her head as she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

At the knock Tsunade quickly cleared her desk and hid her current sake in her drawer. "Well come in and be quick about it, I don't have all day." she grabbed several important looking papers and looked up as the door creaked open.

Hinata entered the room and strode over to stand in front of Tsunade's desk. "I am sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to ask if there were any missions that needed to be taken care of that would last several weeks."

Tsunade looked up at the young girl and noticed the flushed face, the glassy look in her eyes. Something was driving her. "I'm not sure I understand Hinata? I thought you wanted to start work at the hospital? Has something happened to change your mind?"

Hinata looked at the floor and sighed. "Not really, it's just that Neji is gone on a long mission and I really don't want to be alone. I thought that maybe if I was on a mission I wouldn't feel so lonely."

Tsunade nodded, she supposed it made sense. Hinata was still very shy though she had come out of her shell finally. Reaching across the desk she pulled out several scrolls and began to look through them. "Honestly I'm not sure what we have right now Hinata. We have actually been doing well at keeping up with missions." she looked through several more scrolls before settling on one. "Here, this one will work. I'll need to find one more to go with you but it's a fairly simple mission. With travel time it should take about two weeks. You will be checking up on a team I sent out to a abandoned mine a few weeks ago. Now we just have to see who is available to go with you." She opened a book and flipped through several pages before chuckling to herself. "Well it seems that only Uchiha Sasuke is free, I will have a messenger sent to inform him of the mission."

Hinata nodded she wasn't certain how well her and the Uchiha would work together seeing how every time they had met he had mouthed off but anything was better then being here and being forced to get married. "I won't let you down Tsunade-sama."

"Hinata, please be careful, let the Uchiha lead. I don't need to lose one of my three main medical ninjas. Let Sasuke fight if it comes to a fight but it shouldn't. If you are going to be gone longer then the two weeks I will need to be notified." with that she motioned that the conversation was over and turned her chair around to look out the window.

Hinata mumbled a thank you before leaving quickly. One thing she was sure of was that Uchiha-san would hate to be kept waiting.

Sasuke had just come back from training and was getting ready to shower when someone knocked at his door. Opening it he found Kakashi standing there holding a scroll. "Another mission?"

The Jounin only shrugged. "I was only told to bring this to you but I would figure it is a mission."

Sasuke broke the seal and quickly read the scroll before sighing. _Great a mission with the clumsy ninja and it's for two weeks. _Well he would just have to push her to make sure it got done sooner. "Thanks Kakashi…" Looking up the Jounin was already gone_. Che this is going to be a long mission and she better not make me wait._ Turning back he showered quickly got his supplies and was at the gate before the noon time listed, too his amazement just as he came into view of the gates she walked around the side of them, they would at least get a good head start today. "You are early, that is good, let's go we can put a good bit of ground between us before we stop for the night. Keep up I won't wait for you."

"I will Uchiha-san." Hinata set out after him, she had left no note for anyone except Neji but she figured she would be back before him.

"Tch look, first things first, call me Sasuke not Uchiha-san I was never one for honorifics. Never saw the need for them and most people just call me a traitor now anyway." He sped up enjoying the feeling of being on a mission and at least he wasn't with the idiot and Sakura. After awhile he looked back and was surprised that she was keeping up with him and also noted that something was bugging her. He put it out of his mind though. They were on a mission and if she was going to be careless then he would just have to be more observant.

She followed closely, her mind thinking about what her father would do once he found out what she had done_. I won't do as he says, I tried to be the perfect daughter and all I ever did was disappoint him so now I'm going to live my life how I want to and that includes getting married to the man I want. _She followed Sasuke determined to show him that she wasn't as clumsy as he thought.

Several hours later just as she sun was setting they stopped to make camp, he had actually pushed them further then he had meant too but she didn't complain. "I'll go and look for some wood and you can set up the tent and get the pit ready for the fire."

She merely nodded, she was exhausted from crying earlier in the day and all she wanted to do just now was sleep. Still she set up the camp, dug the hole for the fire, searched around for some stones to keep it contained and even found a good source of water for drinking tonight.

When he returned to camp he placed the wood and started the fire, he looked around for her for a moment before going into the tent. There she was, curled into sleep and she seemed peaceful enough. As he turned to leave he saw the small note and the box.

Sasuke-san,

I made this before I left home today so we wouldn't have to worry about dinner on our first night. It is still good so please eat and wake me halfway through the night so that I can take my shift at watch.

Hinata

He took the lid off the bento and then looked over at the sleeping form. _Shit now I feel like a jerk, here I pushed her till she was exhausted and she was still nice enough to share her meal. Damn it I won't feel bad, I am in charge and I set the pace she didn't have to keep up... Che I'll have to be nice tomorrow. _He went back outside the tent and sat down next to the flap he had pinned it back so he could watch over her as well as keep an eye out around them. "Hinata, why the hell are you getting under my skin? Why are you so nice to me when everyone in the village thinks I'm next to nothing. Che if I wasn't an Uchiha I think I would have been killed when I came back." He ate quickly but left more then enough in the box for her. From the looks of it she hadn't had any before dropping off like a stone. He went back to the tent twice more during the evening to check on her and the last time to wake her for her shift. As he reached down to shake her awake she turned toward him and her eyes fluttered open, he was lost in the brilliance of them.

She had felt him near her, the heat from his body was calming but as she looked up at him her eyes still heavy with sleep he seemed… sweet. He was kneeling next to her and had gently laid his hand on her shoulder but he wasn't roughly shaking her awake. "Sasuke is it my shift?"

Blinking he brought himself back to this world and nodded. "Yes, we have about four hours until dawn so wake me then and we will set out again. Come outside after you are ready." He left the tent trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. _Women are trouble and besides you don't want someone like her, she isn't strong and she can barely walk around without running into someone or tripping over something. _Still for one moment in the tent he had wanted her. He turned hearing the tent flap move aside and quickly walked past her into the tent. All he needed was sleep right now.

She yawned into her hand and moved over to build the fire back up. The night was cold and she bitterly regretted having to leave the warm tent. She pulled her jacket tight around her and activated her bloodline. She didn't see anything out of place however the night sounds seemed to be missing. Something was really off about this place.

**~oOo~**

Tsunade sat in her office facing out at the village so she had seen the man as he stormed up to her office. She was fairly sure she was about to learn the reason that Hinata wanted to be gone. They had been gone now for two days and she had been expecting this visit since the first day.

He was going to be calm, and then he was going to demand that ANBU be sent out to bring his daughter back. He walked into the office and found it mildly irritating that she was still facing the window. He cleared his throat waiting for her to turn around and when she didn't he arched a brow. "I see this is how you treat the head of the Hyuuga family now. I shall have to remember this."

Taking a deep breath she turned to face him. "Well, it seems that something has happened to cause you to be quite rude Hiashi-sama; however may I remind you that I am the Hokage which means that I don't have to immediately turn to show you respect. I assume you are here because of Hinata though am I correct?"

"Indeed, you sent her on a mission that is going to last several weeks, I assume she did not tell you that she had a prior engagement." He held up the note that Hinata had left for Neji. "I demand her immediate retrieval."

Tsunade simply shook her head before speaking. "I am sorry to say that I cannot send anyone out after her because frankly there is no one left to send, we are already low on man power and she asked for this mission, now would you care to tell me WHY she would give up a position in the hospital to go on a mission?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Why she would do that is none of your concern, it deals with the clan and as you know Tsunade-sama you have no place to interfere with those."

Tsunade stood now and walked around her desk to stand in front of the man. "If it concerns one of my ninja then it does concern me so why don't you tell me what your clan did to that girl this time?"

Hiashi moved a step back almost as if she has physically slapped him. What he did with his daughter was none of this woman's concern but he decided he would tell her since she would be losing Hinata once the girl was married. "She was to meet her husband tomorrow evening; it seems I will need to postpone that since she took it upon herself to be gone for that. You should know that this is the last mission she will take and she will not be working in your hospital once she is married."

Tsunade chewed on her lip for a moment while she thought about everything. _Well I suppose that explains the tears and why she was desperate to leave this place._ She looked up at Hiashi briefly, _I just wish there was some way to show him how good Hinata has gotten and how much she is needed by everyone here_. "The choice to give up being a ninja is hers and hers alone, even you cannot interfere with that my good sir. " She turned and went back to her chair. "If I find that you bullied her into leaving this path you will not only deal with me but all of the ninja of Konoha."

Hiashi stood at his full height and stepped toward the desk "You dare threaten me on how to deal with my worthless daughter!" he boomed. "She is still my daughter and I can have her do whatever I ask, remember that and remember your place when it comes to matters of my clan!" Turning he stormed from the office fuming.

**~oOo~**

Three days had passed and they had finally reached the mine, they had made excellent time and he hadn't thought about wanting her since that first night. Oh he would catch her scent every once in awhile but that was nothing, he had learned to tune that out but he did wonder how she could smell of flowers even when they were nowhere near any. One of those female secrets he didn't need to know he figured. Lost in thought he blinked when she waved her hand in front of his face.

She had noticed that he would go off somewhere in his mind at times and she was trying to talk to him now though, laughing quietly when he blinked. "I'm sorry Sasuke it's just I noticed a few marks about 1km from here on the backside of this place. I think the other teams approached from there."

_She has a great laugh, she should laugh more and it looks like she has gotten a little more comfortable around me._ "Well since it's just the two of us I think it's safer for us to keep together, I'll need your eyes to keep track of our surroundings. We don't need anyone sneaking up on us right?" He stepped closer to the entrance and noticed a few markings of his own however he wasn't sure he liked these, it appeared someone had made the number eight on blood on the wall. Tsunade had sent other teams to check this place he only hoped to find them alive and not dead.

Hinata blushed slightly not use to people saying they needed her and made a quick check of her surroundings before following him; however three steps into the mine everything went crazy. Her byakugan saw the trap but not until it had already been triggered, she grabbed hold of Sasuke and pulled him behind her. " Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō"

He could only stare at the girl in front of him, this wasn't the Hinata that he had grown up with, that girl wasn't strong and she certainly didn't have any talent in jutsus. _This is Hinata… when did she change, did she change, or was I just too damn arrogant to see this back then… no she grew, this was something that happened after I left._ He looked around as shurikans and kunai were deflected and buried themselves into the sides of the wall, and though it only took a minute he had seen so much more to her. Finally it was over and she collapsed breathing heavily. _It seems that jutsu takes a lot out of her though so for now we need to be careful._

Hinata took a deep breath and raised her head only to find herself staring into the black abyss of his eyes as he gazed at her intently. "I'm sorry, It's just…"

"Hinata be quite and don't apologize. You probably just saved both our necks. Now we need to be careful but I don't think there will be many traps from here out that first one was meant to destroy anyone that came in." He stuck his hands in his pockets silently cursing himself, why couldn't he bring himself to try and have a friendly tone to his voice when he talked to her.

She stood and smiled at his back. "Thank you Sasuke-kun, I don't normally hear people praise me so… thank you."

He nodded and allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. "Hinata you need to have more confidence in yourself, what you just did was amazing and you should be proud of yourself." He turned letting her see the smile on his face. "Now come on, we need to try and explore as much of this place as we can before it gets to dark."

They made their way into the cave and as he figured there weren't any other traps yet that didn't mean they weren't looking for them. Hinata wasn't paying much attention until she walk right into his back. "Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't paying attention to walking."

He turned and looked down at her in the past few days he had been so close to her and just now that feeling of need pulled at him, this wasn't the safest place but he had never denied a need in his life. Leaning down closer to her he let his breath play over her face, when her eyes locked on his he brought his lips to hers in a feather light kiss.

Hinata gasped in surprise as his lips played against hers. She had never kissed anyone until now and she had once pictured herself giving her first kiss to Naruto-kun, yet even a she thought that her eyes drifted closed and she felt something stir deep within her for the man standing with her now.

He'd known what he wanted but he wasn't sure what to expect. Perhaps she would freeze or fight against him. For days he tried to convince himself that Hyuuga Hinata didn't matter and she wasn't any different from what he had thought but he had been wrong. She gave, her arms wrapped about him as she returned his kiss and the innocence in it was staggering to him. He drew her away, though his hands stayed on her shoulders and his eyes stayed on hers as they began to flutter open.

She couldn't speak, not for a moment. The feeling was so immense it left no room for words. She'd never known that a body could be filled so quickly with sensations or that a mind could be emptied of them just as swiftly. She knew now. If anyone had told her that the world could change in a single beat of a heart, she would have laughed. Now she understood. Finally she found her voice. "You had no right to d-do that Sasuke-san. "

"It wasn't a matter of right it was a matter of want." However when he started forward again he took hold of her hand and pulled her along with him. He was heading towards a smell but he wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"I'll ask you not to d-do that again then."She slipped and put one hand down to keep herself from falling face first into the ground however there was something slick on the ground and she activated her byakugan and saw a long trail of the substance, bringing it to her nose she sniffed at it and then recoiled, her hand was covered in blood.

"Don't ask for any promises Hinata..." he took in the look of fear in her face and then saw the blood on her hand, he immediately thought the blood was hers and began to check her over to see where she was bleeding from. "Damn it Hyuuga why the hell didn't you tell me you were bleeding."

"It's not mine…" she pointed to the ground.

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** Okay so here is another chapter. It's not my best work but I wanted to get something out. I am going to go to just one update a month because well honestly I'm not getting the reviews I would like and it seems that only a few are really interested in this story so when I update it's those few that have left reviews that I update for. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Ja Ne


	5. Chapter Five: Fear

**A/N**: Something I want to clear up. This is my own story, I am going to try and keep it as close to cannon as possible but several things will be different. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Also in this chapter Sasuke refers to Hinata as Hana. Hana means flower which is what he sees her as.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fear**

Neji's team had finally made camp. They would have to move every few days to avoid detection and he was seriously beginning to think about renting one of the small houses to step up a permanent base for them. He had convinced Lee to leave TenTen and come into town with him but the real battle had been to get Lee to change out of his beloved green jumpsuit. After an hour of arguments and a brief tussle Lee was dressed in some plain slacks a over sized hooded shirt and a pair of loafers. Nothing could be done about his eyebrows or hair but at least he looked like he belonged here. Neji pulled his hair up and hid it under a hat and had also changed clothes though only the shirt and shoes. His biggest issue was the contacts he was having to wear. His pale eyes were now a deep blue and they put a film over his vision.

They had visited the town twice before and had learned almost nothing except that the townsfolk didn't trust outsiders and they were scared of the man that had taken over the palace of the Feudal lord.

Lee was bored, he hadn't had a chance to see Tenten in days and Neji just didn't let him have any fun to blow off some steam. He tried to think of it as training but there was something in this town that told him he needed to fight for them. Well he figured he would by the end of it.

"Lee are you listening to me at all?" Neji looked at his friend and shook his head. "Look I know you would rather be anywhere else but here, this mission is important though."

"Why? All we are doing is gathering information on someone from the bingo book; instead of just watching shouldn't we just kill him and be done with it?" Lee leaned back against a building pulling his hood down as he continued to look around.

"I didn't make the rules of this mission, all I know is Tsunade-sama asked us to find him and track his movements. Most likely because the traitor killed Orochimaru and now wants to leave the village again to kill his brother." Neji took a small bottle of water from his side pouch and took a long drink. The days were hot and would be for another week.

Lee turned to his friend. "Neji, it's true that he left the village, yet with his return came peace that no one would ever try again to destroy us as Orochimaru once tried to do. You were a member of the party sent to bring him back when he vanished and you still think of him as a traitor?"

Neji frown. "It's true that I was sent out to help bring him back, it's also true that I almost lost my life in that mission. He returned to the village and everyone seems to think it's just fine that he was gone for 6 years all because he managed to kill Orochimaru. He was a missing Nin and was once listed in the bingo book but now he is sent on missions again as if nothing ever happened."

Lee only listened, Neji hadn't talked much about that mission but it had been common knowledge that he would have died had it not been for Tsunade-sama. He himself had followed and fought in that mission, though he had just had a surgery. Gaara-kun had saved his butt but no one saved Neji. He fought alone and had almost paid a very high price for it.

"It's not important though, we just need to pay attention to what is going on around us, our shift is almost over anyway so let's head back to camp." Neji left no longer paying attention. If he had he might have seen the man standing only ten feet away

**

* * *

**

They were almost back to the village; she had been in shock since she had seen all of the bodies. The mine may not be being used for much but he had seen enough. He had counted close to a hundred bodies and not all of them had been adult. I large majority had been children and lying on top of them all had been the missing Nin from Konoha. She wasn't talking and she hardly moved, he tried to speak softly to her but he was fairly sure that she wasn't hearing anything he said. Finally the gates came into view and with one last burst carried her through the village gates. Heading to the hospital he hoped that Tsunade would be there. As he entered he was confronted by Ino and Sakura who pounced on him taking no note of the girl in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun! You are back from your mission so soon I'm so glad, want to have dinner tonight?" Ino draped herself over him running a hand through his hair. She hadn't liked it at first but now she thought it might be a good look for him.

"Ino-pig leave him alone, he can't go to dinner with you anyway he is going to the ramen shop with me right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura moved to stand close to him and then saw the body wrapped in his arms she screamed thinking that Hinata was dead.

He winced at the volume of her scream and shrugged Ino off. "Go get Tsunade now she is in shock and has been this way for three days." He growled.

Sakura took off running coming back in only a few minutes with Tsunade and Shizune with her. Tsunade tried to take Hinata from him but he only held her tighter so she motioned to a room to the side and he went in with her and laid her on the bed. Sending and icy stare at Ino and Sakura as he passed by them, "The two of you make me sick look how long it took you to see a friend was in trouble. Give it up because I'm not going to go anywhere with either of you ever. How could I ever be interested in people as obnoxious as you two?" With that he stalked out but didn't leave, his body felt empty, he had carried her for three days not stopping and each time she had whimpered it had cut into him. He laid down on one of the couches and passed out.

Tsunade frowned watching him leave; still she turned her attention to the girl in front of her. She was cold and immobile, her pupils were fixed and she seemed to be having trouble breathing she would have to work quickly if she wanted to save Hinata.

Sakura watched as Tsunade dealt with Hinata though while her eyes were fixed on her master her thoughts were not. _He is right, I didn't even see her and she is in really bad shape… have I really let my obsession with him get this bad? She could die and all I could think about was beating Ino to see him. How selfish have I gotten that I wouldn't even see that he had been holding her. He's right though he will never be with me or with Ino, he needs someone that can help calm his mind and that isn't me_. She frowned and looked at the door. _I've grown as a ninja and yet I'm still acting like a child when it comes to him. Well no more, it's time for me to let him go and just be happy that he is back._ Snapping her attention back to Hinata she watched as her master worked to save her.

Hours later he was roused from his sleep, he looked up to find Sakura nudging him. "Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama would like to see you, she is still in Hina-chan's room." With that she walked off. He was only mildly thrown off but he was already on his feet walking towards the room. Shoving the door open he saw the small form of Hinata bundled up in the bed and his eyes sought Tsunade's.

"Before you ask anything she will be fine, she needs a lot of rest and will be here for a few days. If you had been much later I wouldn't have been able to save her. You did well getting her here in time." Tsunade was actually surprised that he had managed to get here. Looking at both of them she could see something had happened. "Follow me, I hate to do this to you now but I have to know what caused this." She led him to the office she kept in the hospital and sat waiting for him to do the same, however he stood looking out the window.

"We made it to the mine in good time, though when we entered we triggered a trap, she saved us but it took a lot out of her, we went further into the mine but what we found…" he turned and walked over to the couch and sat letting his head drop down. "We found what looked like a small village in there, only they weren't alive, all of them were killed. Well that I suppose isn't true, one man was still alive and was able to tell me that six men came dressed in black cloaks with red clouds and had destroyed his village. The ones that survived went to the cave to hide out but they were found. He died only a few minutes after telling me this." He looked up at her with a very dead look in his eyes. "It was the same as when Itachi killed my clan, he could have done this as well. Not even a child was left alive."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I had hoped I was wrong, we knew that he had been near the village but he stayed closer to the mine then to us. I sent you in case he had been still there, it seems I was too late in sending you and it would explain why none of the others I sent returned."

"She fell and the blood was on the floor. At first I thought she was hurt and then we followed the trail of blood; when she saw the pile… she fell to the ground and wouldn't move. She froze and she just stood there, I tried to cover her eyes but it was like that scene was burned into her mind. I left that night carrying her and that is my report."

"I'll send a team to recover the bodies of our ninja, go home and rest you look like you need it." She stood and walked toward the door, stopping to put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

He shrugged and left the office, he was going to check on her one more time and then he was going home. Pushing the door open he walked in and stopped short seeing all the people around her bed. He slipped back out without being seen and headed home; he wasn't worried about her anyway.

Sakura stood with her friends as they talked about what had happened to cause Hinata to be here. She had seen him enter and just as quickly leave; she looked at Hinata and then towards the door wondering what had happened between the two of them. She turned her attention to the others as they listened to Ino.

"Well from what I can tell they had a fight of some sort and of course Sasuke-kun had to save her, she probably got in the way of one of his attacks or something which is a good reason why she would be like this. I mean okay I know she is a decent ninja but she is more medical then combat you know." She tossed her hair over her shoulder looking at everyone.

"Ino you are so stuck up, remember just who it was that beat you in the fights when you became a Chunin. Hinata has gotten a lot stronger and she was a Chunin before any of us were except Shikamaru and Neji. Actually they both made chunin at the same time." Sakura was trembling with anger. "You always put people down but you know what, Hinata is stronger than both of us!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You are just in a bad mood because Sasuke-kun said he would never go out with you. I know Hinata is strong but she isn't stronger then Sasuke-kun."

"He said he wouldn't go out with either of us so make sure you include yourself in that, as for my mood I'm more worried about what happened to Hinata to cause her to be like this. This wasn't caused by a fight." She looked back at her friend and noticed that she still seemed to be uncomfortable, her eyelids were moving rapidly and her hands clutched at the sheets tightly. She laid her hand over Hinata's and began to gently rub her thumb over the top. "You are safe Hina-chan; no one here is going to hurt you."

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stood under the shower letting the water run over him, the warmth relaxed his muscles and he could feel the tension in his back fading. Finally he felt more alive and so he shut off the water and reached for his towel just as someone knocked on the door. He grabbed a pair of sleep pants and slid them over his lean hips as he answered the door. "Didn't take you long to notice I was back, what do you want Hiashi?"

The Hyuuga Elder looked at the man and shook his head. "I came by to express my regret that my daughter did not do well in her mission with you. I am sorry that she was a burden and that you had to return before you were meant too. You will not have to worry about going on any other missions with her. Once she leaves the hospital she will be going to live with her husband and giving up the life of a ninja."

Sasuke snapped out a hand and was shoving the Hyuuga elder against the door frame before Hiashi could take a breath. "Think about your words carefully before you say anything else Hiashi. Your daughter who you think was a burden to me actually saved my life and if you weren't so damn stuck up you would notice what a change there has been. I didn't pay any attention to her when we were in school but let me tell you this, what I DO remember is someone that never gave up and maybe she didn't finish first but she stuck with it and made herself better. Something I saw on this mission with her was strength and courage. You make her give up being a ninja you may as well go into her hospital room tonight and kill her, and a word of warning you would have to face me if you did that." He released the man and crossed his arms over his chest knowing it was the only way he wouldn't strike the man again.

Hiashi straightened his robes he was wearing unsure of what to say. "Then I suppose I did not need to come." With that he turned and walked away wondering just how his daughter had saved a man like that.

**

* * *

**

Sakura had left the hospital late, she had wanted to stay with Hinata for awhile and when she had left the young girl seemed to be doing better, she had yet to open her eyes but she was sure that Hinata knew she was safe. So now she headed home, she had rented a small apartment about three months ago and was still moving in. It had a nice view of the city and was in walking distance of the hospital. She passed Ichiraku's and could hear Naruto inside talking to the owner. Poking her head in she found Naruto with a large bowl of ramen in front of him. "Is that all you ever eat Naruto? I mean its wonderful ramen but a person can't eat only that. Why not come by my house tomorrow night and I'll make dinner for us okay?"

Naruto who had just taken a large bite of the ramen swallowed too quickly and began to choke; he had to be hearing things. Sakura had asked him to go to her place. "You mean like as in a date?"

She shrugged before smiling. "Sure why not."

Naruto fell off of his stool his bowl of ramen landing on top of him. He didn't notice though he was certain he had already died. Sakura-chan had just asked him out on a date.

**

* * *

**

He had no idea why he was doing this, something inside him had pulled him back to her room and now as he stood next to the window watching her his heart twisted. He didn't understand what it was about her that pulled him to her but here he was. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed and just sat watching her face for a long moment. "Hana..what the hell did you do to me? I've never wanted to be near someone as much as I want to be here next to you." he brought his hand up to the delicate silk of her cheek and just gently ran his fingers over the softness. "You are safe Hana, just come back to me. I will make sure nothing harms you."

Tsunade stood on the other side of the door, she had watched the exchange through the opening of the door and smiled. _She is the best thing for you Sasuke, Hina you are the only one that could soften the Uchiha's heart._ Turning she strolled away, she would give them a little more time before she ran her check up on Hinata.

All she could see was the blood, they had moved further into the mine and the stench of death only got worse, her body shook as each step took them closer to something she knew she wouldn't want to see. They rounded a corner and they saw it, the bodies strewn everywhere as well as one large pile of bodies. The smell filled her and horrified her. She was a ninja and understood death but the pile of bodies were children. Innocents. She screamed inside at the injustice and everything went dark.

She began to shake and her head thrashed from side to side, he brought his hand back to her cheek and took her hand in his other. "Shh it's okay Hana, I'm here you are safe. Just relax, I won't let anything hurt you."

The voice floated around her and seeped into her, she relaxed and breathed deeply she felt a sense of peace. A warmth was pressing on her hand, concentrating she tried to get her hand to press against it when she felt the responding pressure she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke unlocked the door of his home and headed straight for the shower. He had to be at the training grounds in an hour and he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He didn't understand what caused him to do it but every night he would find himself in Hinatas' room. It had been two weeks since he had carried her back to Konaha and she hadn't woken from her current state. It worried everyone that she hadn't bounced back yet and he knew Tsunade was constantly trying to bring the girls mind back to a positive state. At night he would speak to her, he told her about how he remembered when she would spend time with his mother and how much his mother had loved having a little girl around to spoil. He talked about the time he spent away from the village and just anything that came into his head. He had done some reading about coma patients and how they can hear you if you talk to them.

She had, had a very bad night and it had taken him much longer to calm her then it normally did. He knew that a few people knew he was spending his nights there but he didn't want to run the risk of Sakura or Kami forbid Ino to find out. They would nag him to death about it, or Ino would. He was rather surprised to hear the rumors that Naruto and Sakura were now a couple. He had seen them together and she had, had her arm slipped through his as they walked down the street. So maybe pigs really could fly.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and contemplated getting his hair cut. It was growing rather long and it reminded him to much of Itachi's hair. He had just walked into his bedroom when the knock sounded at the door turning he grabbed the robe off the back of his door and slipped it on before opening the door to find Kakashi and Naruto standing there. He glanced over at the clock before turning back to the two. "Okay what gives? Kakashi you are never on time and Naruto you normally just barge in?"

The older man leaned against the side of the entrance and just shrugged. Naruto on the other hand pushed his way inside. "I wanted to get and early start so I dragged Kakashi out of bed and it still took him an hour to get ready. Now we are here to get you. Come on Sasuke hurry up. I got a date later on this afternoon."

Sasuke yawned and rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is as chipper as you are. Give us time to wake up, maybe not all of us slept well." he turned and headed back towards his room knowing they would let themselves in. He quickly dressed and then headed back out to find them sitting in his living room. Naruto was eating some instant ramen he kept for emergency eating only. He really didn't care for the stuff but it was simple to make when he needed something quick. Kakashi was sitting in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on a table reading one of his "books".

Another knock sounded at the door, this one more timid and he already knew who it would be. Sure enough he felt almost blinded by the bubble gum pink hair. He would never admit to her that he actually had some mild respect for her. Since the day he had brought Hinata to the hospital Sakura had barely spoken to him except for the occasional "Hello Sasuke" she had dropped the kun and she was taking care of Hinata the best she could.

Kakashi stood and put his book away. "Lets head to the training ground. I think it might be fun to have a four way spar."

Naruto who had just finished his ramen bolted out the door at this news. He was ready to show them all his new technique. "Hey bastard bet I can beat you!"

Sasuke lowered his head and sighed. "Dobe you couldn't beat a snail." with that he took off with Naruto right behind him.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so it isn't nearly as long as I would like but just got so busy but wanted to post something for my readers. A lot of people added this story to alert and for that I am very happy. For those that actually left reviews I treasure each and every one of them. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Thanks everyone. Till next time. Kyoui


	6. Chapter Six: Friends

**Chapter six: Friends?**

Sakura would have been the first one to tell you that even she was surprised at how well she and Naruto got along. They had officially been a couple since she had cooked him dinner at her place. She had felt some foolishness when he had told her that he had been trying to ask her out for years. Her obsession with Sasuke had gotten out of hand but now that she looked at him she realized she didn't see a man she loved. Maybe a friend but not someone she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He had changed so much over the years that he was gone and so had she. So she moved around her small kitchen trying to get everything ready for her dinner date and she had decided she would make her own ramen for Naruto.

He stood outside her door feeling silly with the clutch of daffodils Ino had pressed into his hands. She had told him that they were perfect for Sakura but he wasn't sure about that. Sakura didn't seem like the type to want flowers. She preferred hugs and the occasional kiss. Still maybe Ino wouldn't get him into trouble with these. What the hell was he thinking of course Ino was just trying to start something. Ino and Sakura hadn't ever gotten along that he knew of, he turned to throw them into the trash just as Sakura opened the door. _This is going to be a nightmare. Thank you so much Ino for ruining my life._ Taking a deep breath he turned and smiled.

Sakura looked at him slightly confused. His smile was forced and so she studied him a minute before noting the bright yellow flowers, her heart beat once and then just fell. She had no defense against it all she knew was she would always have this moment in her mind as the moment she fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto. Stepping forward she kissed him gently and took the flowers from him. "These are beautiful. How did you know that these are my favorites?"

He let out his breath he had been holding and scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, I didn't really know what your favorites would be. I went into that shop and it was like going into another world. I wish I could take credit for those but it was Ino that told me you would like those the best. Something about winter's chill. I'm glad you like them."

She hugged him tightly and then pulled him inside heading toward the kitchen to put the flowers in water and to finish getting dinner set. "Have you been by to see Hinata recently?"

He sat down in the kitchen and nodded. "Yeah I went by there earlier this morning but she was pretty agitated. Baa-chan needs to figure out what is going on with her and bring her out of that state she is in. It's been way to long and I honestly don't know how much longer Sasuke can handle it."

She drained the noodles and began preparing the bowls as she spoke. "He thinks he is fooling everyone. He shows up late at night and leaves at first light but we aren't as stupid as he thinks we are. He's so tired. I doubt he has gotten much sleep in the last three weeks. I stopped by her room a few nights ago when I was working the night shift and he was sound asleep in that chair. I will say one thing though. His presence seems to help her, she doesn't seem to be in such a bad place when he is in the room. Once he leaves though is when she starts to get agitated."

Naruto got up from the table and went to the fridge for some water before sitting back down and pouring them both drinks as she set the bowls on the table. "I haven't asked him what happened, the only one that really knows is Baa-chan and she won't say a word to me. I'm starting to think that maybe figuring out what happened during that mission is a way to help her."

She cleaned her chopsticks and nodded. "I agree with you but no one will talk about it. I remember about a week later we got the bodies of the others that had gone on a similar mission. Simple reconnaissance from what I heard but they were all killed and I have a feeling that Hinata and Sasuke were very close to never returning as well."

Naruto shrugged he was just about to start eating when there was a urgent knock on the door. "Sakura open this door now, Tsunade needs you at the hospital." Naruto looked over at his girlfriend knowing that voice. "Something must have happened to Hina." He hated to hear that rough edge in his friends voice and knew his girlfriend felt the same way.

Sakura was up and opening the door as he spoke when he mentioned Hina her blood ran cold. It seemed to her that Sasuke had found someone he wanted to protect. If he lost her would he leave again? "Sorry about dinner Naruto. Just enjoy and I'll see you later." She paused next to Sasuke for just a second to give his arm a reassuring squeeze before running off towards the hospital.

Sasuke went inside the small apartment and sat down in a chair, letting his head rest in his hands. He was so tired and things had gotten so bad. He should be there but Tsunade had told him to leave that he would be in the way. Realizing that if he stayed he would just get underfoot he came here knowing that Sakura could help. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his friend. "She is having seizures, her heart is getting weaker. She has a weak heart and is a ninja."

Naruto felt he would always be haunted by the look in his friends eyes, all he could do now was try and be supportive but how could he be? He didn't understand the relationship that Hina and Sasuke had. Did they even have a relationship? Was Sasuke just staying with her at night because he understood what it felt like to be alone? He went to the couch and sat down before looking at his friend again. "We don't keep secrets from each other anymore. Want to tell me what happened during the mission?"

Sasuke sat back in the chair and sighed. "Not much to tell really, she saved my life, we moved into the mine, found a village slaughtered. She went into shock and has been like that since. She saved me, how many people would do that? She isn't like anyone I've ever met. She took care of my families graves when I wasn't here. She is too kind to be in this type of work but it was her that saved me. I would have walked right into that trap. Hell I did walk into it. I triggered it and if she hadn't been there I would be dead. Now there isn't a damn thing I can do to help her. She just lays in that bed and because of whatever is going on inside, her heart is getting weaker."

"Sasuke none of that was your fault, especially her heart. That has been weak ever since the first chunin exams. She got hurt real bad during her fight, the guy wanted to kill her and I think he would have if all the sensei's hadn't stopped him. That is just how it goes though, her heart has nothing to do with the trap in the mine. You are doing everything you can for her now by staying with her every night."

Sasuke arched a brow then seemed to deflate. "I'm going to assume that Sakura saw me there one night. I don't know why I do it. Some loner right?" he laughed at himself. "I'm suppose to be detached from everyone here except maybe you and Sakura.. oh and Kakashi but this raven haired, lavender eyed girl comes into the picture and now I can't stop thinking about her. I really must be going insane."

He got up feeling restless and moved around the room. "Sometimes I think coming back here was a bad idea. Honestly I didn't care one way or the other, now I'm back and I feel like I'm losing a part of myself."

"Sasuke you aren't losing a part of yourself, you are just adjusting to living in a calm environment. It's not easy to come back and face all these people again and I know how it feels to feel like everyone is staring at you like you have nine tails. Just give it some time, things will get easier."

Sasuke stopped and spun around. "I don't want it to get easier, I want your damn Hokage to find my brother so I can leave this place and go and avenge my clan."

Naruto walked over toward the window before scrubbing his hands over his face. "You really are a selfish bastard you know that. When you left the first time did you ever think about the people you were leaving behind? Or was it just all about you? Sakura cried, we were getting ready to leave to follow after you and she was standing at the gate tears pouring down her face, begging me to bring you back. I told her I would but I didn't did I? It was a promise I wasn't able to keep. When we fought at the valley of the end I kept thinking if I could just beat you in a fight you would come back. Instead you just left. Is avenging your clan worth losing everything you had?"

"Naruto what would you know about family? I asked you that once, during our fight or something similar to it. You have never seen the bodies of your family littered in the streets, you have never seen your older brother cut your parents down in front of your eyes. I see that every night. I was weak I ran away. I didn't want him to kill me but maybe it would have been better if he had. I live in that same house now and I can feel them. Their souls press on me to avenge them."

"But if you kill your brother how does that stop any of that? It just means that he is dead, he isn't punished for their deaths? His death will only make things worse for you because right now there is at least one more Uchiha out there and you aren't truly alone. You want to get better or more powerful so that you can defeat your brother, what happens once you do? Who do you try to surpass next? Or do we lose you for good?"

What do you care? You were always trying to surpass me and guess what, you never did. You never will. I'm the strong one. If I have to give my soul to the devil to stay strong I will. I did give it to him!"

"No you didn't give it to him, he took it. He used the anger and fear in your heart to control you. Once you realized that his hold over you broke. He taught you things that would be helpful but he did that for his own selfish reasons. Yes you made the choice to go to him but only because of anger. You have to let it go. If you want to fight your brother I'll stand next to you but don't fight him out of anger. Fight him because it's truly because you want to avenge the deaths of everyone he killed." He turned away from the window and looked at his friend. "Sasuke, you are my brother in every way that counts to me. Whatever you decide you better realize I'm going to be right next to you. Besides you can't go anywhere till Hina gets better."

"Hn" he replied as he rolled his eyes. "You are still a pain in the ass."

* * *

Sakura rushed into the hospital and ran as fast as she could towards where her master would be. Entering the room she noticed that it looked as if a battle had been waged there. Hinata was standing in the middle of the room crouched in her fighting stance. She looked over at her Tsunade and noticed that she had already been hit with one of Hinata's attacks. Trying to find a calming voice she spoke to the girl. "Hinata, please calm down, no one is here to hurt you. You are in Konoha. Sasuke brought you.." her words were cut off as the girl lunged at her, she found herself pressed against the wall with Hinata's open palm merely inches from her face.

"Where is Sasuke? What have you creatures done with him?" she asked, her eyes were closed but her bloodline had been activated. She had found that she was more alert and she didn't sense Sasuke anywhere, though she knew he had been with her. His chakra had seeped into the chair near where she rested. Had they been ambushed? Was Sasuke killed? Had he been captured? She slammed her palm into the wall next to her target. "I asked a question, now answer me."

Sakura couldn't speak, she had never seen this side of Hinata before. Hinata was kind and gentle, something had to have happened to force this reaction. Taking a deep breath she shook slightly looking at the girl that was her friend. "Hinata, he is safe. He's with Naruto, let me move and I will go and call them and he will come, I promise just let me get to the phone."

Hinata wasn't sure if she could trust this one but she kept her chakra filled palm close to the girls heart. "Call him, if he isn't here in 3 minutes you won't be alive after that."

Sakura paled, and her hands shook as she picked up the phone and dialed her number. She looked at the clock on the wall and gulped, finally after three rings Naruto picked up. "Naruto, is Sasuke still there? ... No I don't need to talk to him just tell him to get to the hospital now, Hinata has gone crazy and he is the only one that can calm her down, she says if he isn't here in three minutes she is going to kill us. ... Alright hurry though." she put the phone down and took a breath. "Hinata, he is coming, just like I promised."

Hinata nodded, she was watching the actions of the others in the room waiting for an attack. She started to advance on Sakura as the minutes ticked by, just as the third minute was up another chakra entered the room. Strong arms wound around her body and pulled her to a warm chest.

"Shh, Hana it's alright, I'm here. I'm safe you don't have to do this." The girl he held in his arms was thinner then when he had brought her back, she was also shaking like a leaf. "Come on, just open your eyes, open them so you can see you are safe. We are in Konoha, the Hokage and Sakura are here. They are worried about you." he pulled her down onto the floor holding her cradle style against his chest as he continued to speak to her.

She felt peaceful again, he was safe, they hadn't lied to her, but that also meant she had attacked people from her own village. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking up into the black abyss that was Sasuke's eyes, she looked slowly around the room and saw Tsunade holding her arm and then she noticed that the chakra had been cut off in it, she cringed and then looked over and saw Naruto holding Sakura tightly to him as she continued to shake. "Sasuke.. what have I done?"

Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief, she had at least finally woken up, he pulled her closer and then stood before sitting on the bed with her and pulling a blanket over her small form. "I think you were still a bit lost in that mine. It's alright though I don't think you hurt anyone too badly, you might want to allow Tsunade to get chakra back in her arm though." he didn't want to put her down but knew he had too. Other then being confused she seemed to be doing well enough.

She fisted her small hands into his shirt and just held herself closer to him, she couldn't believe she had attacked her friends and the Hokage. Her tears poured out as she struggled to make sense of everything that had happened. She remembered the mine, the trap, the kiss, the blood and then nothing until she woke up here. How long had she been out of it?

He wasn't sure what he should do, he felt a need to wrap her in his arms and let her cry for as long as she needed but there were people watching. Clearing his throat he patted the top of her head before speaking. "Hinata, why don't you fix Tsunade's arm and then you and I can sit and talk about what is going on." He felt the strangest urge to run his hand over the back of his neck when she looked up at him and smiled.

Tsunade had watched all of this unfold and now wore a small smirk, her eyes danced as she began to plan Hinata's "recovery". The young woman would need to be looked after and with Neji gone on a mission she wouldn't be able to stay at home alone. Perhaps she could stay with a "friend" temporarily.

Extending her arm out to the young woman she wondered how to bring up the subject to the Uchiha. However what happened next was better then she ever could have planned.

The door was flung open and a very irate Hiashi strode into the room, he had been called that his daughter had attacked her own nurses and that even the Hokage had been injured. His face was composed but his eyes were fierce as he zeroed in on his useless daughter. "You useless no good waste of time" he bellowed. "How dare you attack Hokage-sama, for that treason you are no longer a Hyuuga, you will be branded with the cursed seal and then have it activated."

Sasuke moved before he realized his intent, his sharingan flared as he slammed the Hyuuga leader against the wall. "I told you already old man not to talk about her like that. She doesn't need your fucking name to be a good ninja." He looked over his shoulder at the dark haired woman with the lavender eyes that he was fast having feelings for and noticed the look of fear in her eyes. He knew what the activation of the cursed seal would do to her. He turned back to Hiashi and tightened his hold around the man's collar. "You will never go near her, so you can forget about some stupid seal and she doesn't need your money because as of this moment she is going to be with me." He took a deep breath and had to force his hand to release this man but he did and then he moved back over to sit next to Hinata. "When you are ready to leave the hospital you will be coming back to the Uchiha compound."

The dark haired girl could only sit there for a few long minutes. Her eyes flickered between Sasuke, Tsunade and her father. She brought her hand to her forehead and shuddered thinking of the cursed seal that her father would find a way to put on her. Emotionally drained again she fell back into the darkness though this time she felt the heat of Sasuke's hand over hers, the peaceful smile that graced her lips was all he needed to see to know that he had done what he needed too.

* * *

AN: Okay I know this chapter is so so late. Moving sucks, then having to wait for internet and then being in the hospital and the holidays. No excuse for a late chapter though. I do mostly like this chapter and look forward to reading your thoughts on it. Ja Ne Kyoui


	7. Chapter Seven: Now What?

Disclosure: I do not own Naruto.

**AN:** You all rock, I loved all my reviews and was thrilled to see that people were still interested in this story. So this chapter came out much faster as my gift to all of you!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Now What?**

Things had settled down again and after her father had been removed from the room he finally managed to relax a little more. He was listening to Tsunade babble on about at home care for Hinata as he watched the young girl sleep. What had he been thinking saying all of those things. Maybe she wouldn't want to live with him, maybe she would rather stay with someone else. He didn't even know if she liked him. Okay so she had attacked everyone because she wanted to know where he was and he smirked at that. His little flower had even injured the Hokage because she was scared of what had happened to him. He knew that no one blamed her, after what she had been through it was expected to some point. His thumb ran over the back of her hand and he noted that she was resting easier now that she had finally woken and was no longer lost in her mind.

Tsunade was trying to explain everything Hinata would need to Sasuke when she saw his eyes lock on the small frame of the girl resting in bed. She shook her head and wondered if anyone would have ever thought that Hinata would be the one to tame the fiery spirit of Uchiha Sasuke. She could see it now, the way he looked at her and even more the way he had held her. He was quickly developing feelings for the shy kunoichi. Still she would be careful to make sure that someone was near for awhile. She knew that Sasuke had already figured out that Hiashi wouldn't just let this slide. Still Hinata was no longer part of his clan and so that meant she was allowed to interfere. Hinata was one of her Ninja now with no ties to the Hyuuga clan but she also was a main branch member with unsealed eyes. "Sasuke are you listening to me at all?"

"Not really, I figure Sakura knows everything that needs to be done and with her and Naruto being together and them being my friends they will be over at my house and if Hinata needs something Sakura can help her." He shot a glance over at the now agitated Hokage and smirked again."Look, I'll make sure she has everything she needs but right now I'm trying to figure out what to do about her bastard of a father. He was going to put that damn seal on her and activate it. He wouldn't have stopped using it until she was dead... is there anything you can do to help her?"

"I'm not sure, it's true that she no longer has ties to her clan and she is my ninja now but she is also a main branch member with unsealed eyes. I was just thinking about that as well." Tsunade sighed and sat down wishing she had some sake. "This is just a big mess. I do agree with you that he was close to killing her but we have a few days before he tries anything again. I was here when he disowned her so he can't take that back. He can't try and lure her back into the house just so he can put that seal on her. Honestly I wish I could pass a law that outlaws that stupid seal. There is a fairly simple seal that a user can place on their eyes that seal them completely when death occurs. I'll have to look into it more and see if he would be content with Hinata placing that seal on her eyes."

"How do you know so much about eye sealing techniques" he asked as he studied her now.

"I'm a medical ninja Sasuke, I had to study all kinds of things. I found the eyes very interesting though. I can add a build up of chakra to the back of someones eyes and blind them and in the same way give them back their sight. I had a patient a long time ago that had a huge build up of chakra behind his eyes to the point that without his bloodline it was impossible for him to see. I managed to remove most of it but Hinata here would be better at a surgery like that because she can see down to the chakra paths. I was able to give this patient a few more years of sight but I am sure he is blind by now."

Sasuke shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't matter, but know if any member of that family comes near her I will kill them." He turned back as Hinata whimpered in her sleep, he touched her cheek with his hand and she settled again. "You might want to mention that fact to all of the Hyuuga's when you speak with them."

"Sasuke, you can't protect her all the time, you have missions and so does she. I can't always put the two of you together. You have to let her stand on her own. She was starting to do that before the mission." she only smiled as he turned an icy look at her. "Hinata has this ability to make everyone around her want to protect her except her family. Well Neji is an exception to that but still I know how it feels. Though with you I think it's a bit different. You have only ever looked out for yourself since your family was destroyed. Now you have someone you want to protect and if you can't then you really will have felt you are a failure."

"That isn't it, I mean maybe part of it is but it's more then just that. She didn't even know me and while I was gone she took care of my family. Everyone else in this village would have just let them become overgrown and forgotten, she didn't. Then on that mission I saw something.. she has this hidden strength inside her and I want to give her a chance to show that to everyone. She saved my life and the least I can do is repay that favor by saving her from a cursed seal that her family wants to use on her." His eyes roamed over her face as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The Hokage only smiled and nodded. "I'm going to make a few rounds and see if anyone else needs my help. If things go well she will be able to leave in a few days. I'll make sure that Sakura sets up your house with the things you will need, however I doubt you will need them, she seems quite content just now with you here. Stay close to her Sasuke, I think the two of you can teach each other a lot." She moved to the door and stood watching him for another minute as he gently touched the sleeping girl and whispered to her before she closed the door on them.

* * *

Naruto held Sakura close to him as they lay together. She had been really scared by Hinata and had only recently stopped shaking from that encounter. Not that he was complaining much, they had come back to her place and made love, now he held her as she slept. He didn't understand how Sasuke could sit and watch Hinata sleep at night but now watching as Sakura slept her face showed a side of her that she hid from everyone when she was awake. She was soft and gentle, her pink hair fanned out on the pillow and tickled his skin as she slept, a soft and content smile graced her small lips. He traced a finger over her cheek watching as the shadows of the moonlight played over her face. With a sigh of contentment he nuzzled her neck with his face and breathed in her scent, she always smelled of spice and something else.

He remembered the sound of the fear in her voice when she had made that call earlier that day and then seeing her pale face in the hospital room, the way she had collapsed into his arms, her body shaking like a leaf. He had felt the Kyubi move inside him to protect her even if that meant harming his friend. He knew he would have attacked Hinata if Sasuke hadn't been holding her the same way he was holding onto Sakura. He had seen the confusion on his friends face and knew that Sasuke wasn't going anywhere ever again. Hinata had a hold over his friend and he was able to smile about that. He looked down at Sakura as she stirred in his arms and smiled as her emerald eyes fluttered open. "Hi there beautiful, did you rest well?"

She blushed and nodded rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Have I been sleeping long?"

"Not that long, a few hours maybe, you had a interesting day." He kissed her softly. "I was just thinking about that sorta. You know if Sasuke hadn't been there I probably would have attacked Hinata, the Kyubi was on a very tight leash. I saw her threatening you and I swear I felt myself start losing control and then Sasuke was past me and holding onto her. I saw that and then I realized he needs Hinata as much as I need you."

"Every girl in Konoha would love to be Hinata right now. I can remember my silly crush on Sasuke, he was the perfect guy but only because he never let anyone in. I mean yeah he let us in to a point but he never let anyone close enough to love him though I tried many times when we were younger. I saw them together today and I saw the fear in his eyes when he brought her into the hospital. Somehow she managed to get close. I'm actually glad of that, I feared that when Itachi was found Sasuke would leave and we would never see him again. Now with Hina in his life maybe he will forget about his brother and just find peace."

Naruto sighed thinking back to his conversation earlier that day. "I don't know if he can ever find peace. When you think of what happened it's a lot to ask of one person, I couldn't do it. If someone killed any of my friends I would hunt them down. Maybe I wouldn't kill them but I wouldn't bring them back uninjured." because the thought of losing anyone sent a chill down his spine he held her closer. "I told him that the next time he goes after Itachi I'm going to be standing right next to him. He needs to know that he isn't alone and that there are people here that want to stand next to him."

Emerald eyes met azure as she looked up at him. "Team seven has always stood together, that means I go too, and I'm pretty certain that Hina will stand next to him. Did you see the way he looked at her? No one else in the room was there, just the two of them. I saw something in his face for just an instant before he hid it but he is falling for her. Then her father.. how could a father want to harm his child?"

Naruto growled slightly remembering the towering cold eyed man that had stormed into the room. He knew everything about that stupid cursed seal through his friendship with Neji. He knew having the seal activated would cause great pain and Hinata had always spoken of how she had always disappointed her father. He knew just as Sasuke did that Hiashi would have just let the activated seal kill her. "He looks at her like everyone in the village use to look at me. She is a disgrace, a stain in the perfect Hyuuga line, she is gentle and kind. Not a warrior like everyone else in that damn clan."

"She is probably the best medical nin after Tsunade and myself and there are several surgeries that only Hina can do because she has such amazing chakra control. Even I don't have that control because I can't see the network of chakra. He should be proud of her. She is the first in her family to be a medical nin."

"Somehow I don't see them liking that, I'm sure they figure that she should spend more time training and less time reading texts. They haven't seen her fight though, not recently at least. I swear we were all training about three months ago and she was holding her own against Neji and Lee. She blocked everything the two of them threw at her and the match only ended because it was a stand off. She is a lot strong then that family thinks and when you add her medical knowledge she is a first rate kunoichi. I heard from Neji that she was being considered for Special ops in ANBU but she refused because she wanted to stay at the hospital."

Sakura sat up and pulled a robe on. "Bad as it is to say I wonder if the Hokage should have control over the clans. Then things like the cursed seal can never happen."

"I don't think Hina has to worry about the seal, Sasuke will see to that." he smirked as he said it.

She turned and smiled but there was a sadness in it. "No I know she doesn't but there are so many in that clan that have to live with the seal. I heard Tsunade talking about how they punish people by activating the seal and causing so much pain. If Hiashi was so mad about not being able to deal with Hina when she woke up what stopped him from going home and activating a seal of someone in the branch house for no reason?"

"Do you think he would be that bad? He seemed calm enough even if he had ice in his eyes. No I think it's just Hina. He sees her gentle nature as a weakness and the Hyuuga are strong, they have no weaknesses." He pulled her back down onto the bed and kissed her again. "Lets not think about this anymore tonight, we are together lets just enjoy the moonlight." With that he slid the robe off of her and pulled the covers over them.

* * *

He had grown a beard and it annoyed him, his face felt scruffy and Ten had taken a kunai to his long locks. He still had some length to his hair but the point was he had changed his appearance completely, he and Lee had found jobs working at a small dojo training some of the kids in town. When Ten had approached him with the idea he had wondered if she had lost her mind. However now he understood what she had meant. Blend in more, get jobs, make money and become part of the small village. It had been very lucky for them that the man they were watching seemed to stop in the dojo and watch a young boy each day. He had even spoken to Lee about the boy. However with Lee you took your chances. He had toned down in his "Springtime of Youth" crap but he was still excitable. That evening Neji had slipped away from the group and activated his bloodline to see what was special about the boy and found that his young student had a chakra network very similar to Naruto's. The boy was a container of a bijou and Itachi was watching him. When he had returned to camp he had told the others what he had learned and they now each kept track of him.

Four days later Itachi strolled into the dojo to watch his young charge. He knew that the nin's were watching him but that didn't bother him. Let them think they had done a good job of tracking him. He could always tell when at least three of them were watching him but the other was on his level. He had thought of attacking that one just to see what type of work out he could have gotten. In truth he wanted no harm to come to any of them, he would have to attack them at some point but he was tired of the fighting and killing. He had been changed forever on a night many years past now. Wouldn't the ninja be interested in learning that the young boy was his son. Tsuneo hadn't been planned he didn't even remember the mother very well, the boy was six now and had been living with him for the past two years. He sat and watched as his son excelled in the arts he was being taught, relaxing he thought back to the woman that had given birth to his son. She had a striking resemblance to a woman he had loved long ago and had been forced to kill on that fateful night. He had been weak and injured and she had found him. She had brought him back and nursed him and they had made love many times and then Kisame had come and he had to leave her. Three years ago Kisame had found him again and had informed him that she had been killed. He had found killing her very fun. Itachi shuddered now remembering the look in the shark man's eyes and he had attacked him, just as he struck Kisame with a killing blow the man had whispered about a boy that looked like him, a son perhaps and then died. Itachi spent a year looking for the boy and had found him living in an alley. Dirty and under nourished he knew that he was the boys father. The dark hair, fair skin, the arrogance of the chin, His eyes were light though, A very pale blue with swirls of gray closer to flint then smoke. So far the boy hadn't shown any signs of the sharingan and he honestly hoped he never did but the boy loved learning martial arts. When he had come home and talked about the two new teachers he had and how they did things that the class couldn't see his interest had been piqued. Now here he was waiting for the boy to finish and watching the two teachers. The one he had spoken to had seemed a little odd to be a ninja but the other gave off an arrogant air. He had stayed away from that one but this time he would speak to him. Standing he strolled over to the man. "Some of these moves are rather advanced don't you think?"

Shrugging slightly he looked over to where Lee was teaching the class about opening the gates in one's body. "My friend likes to open young minds, though I would agree that no one should learn about opening gates." He studied the relaxed stance of the man. This man didn't seem dangerous and honestly he could have been taken down right that second. Frowning he turned to face Lee. "Hey I think that is enough for today. We will see you all in three days."

The young boy had seen his father come in and now raced over to him. "Hey dad guess what, something weird happened with my eyes when I was at school. This bully was picking on me cause I don't have a mom and I started getting angry and then the boy ran away and got the teacher. She said my eyes were all purplish and the gray was swirling around in circles. Doesn't that sound cool!"

Itachi frown inwardly and just placed his hand on the boys head. "Hmm that does sound interesting. Why don't we talk about it at home okay." He chanced a glance over at the nin and took hold of his son's hand. They would have to leave that night.

Dad? Neji found himself shocked. He had noticed a slight resemblance between them but to think that Itachi had a son was just too much to take in. What had happened to the S-ranked criminal they were tracking? Was this even the right guy? Of course it was they weren't wrong on this and people could change. He himself had changed from a open and happy child into a closed and angry teen and now had matured into a calm and caring young adult.

Later that evening he gathered everyone into the main room. "The kid is his son, or at least his adopted son, I actually think that the boy is his though. I overheard of them speaking before they left this evening. Tsuneo was talking about something happening with his eyes. Itachi didn't seem pleased about this, we have to think that they might run now so we need to pack up and be ready to roll if it comes down to it."

The little boy is sweet, if his father really is Itachi then what is going to happen and what do we do now? Doesn't the boy change things? Ten looked around the room expecting some type of answer.

"Ten I don't know that it changes anything. Itachi is a S-ranked criminal, he destroyed his own clan on a whim. Right now we are just suppose to watch and gather intelligence. I would have to say that the discovery of a son would be a rather large discovery. I'm going to send a message to the Hokage this evening and hopefully we will have a few more answers then."

Everyone got up and went their separate ways. Neji headed outside to send the letter and then just sat looking up at the night sky. His world darkened when Ten stood in front of him, he smirked and activated his bloodline and saw that they were alone. Standing he slipped an arm around her waist. "Hey" he let his lips run along her jawline upwards then letting his tongue flick out to tease the lobe of her ear, he smirked again when he heard her breath hitch. He wasn't sure how they had ended up together but she had come into town with him one night and she was sure they were being watched so he had kissed her until the eyes stopped following them but then the kiss had deepened. They had made it back to the house and Lee and Ten had, had a huge fight over it and things settled once he had realized that it was too keep suspicion off of them. However each night since Neji found a way to be with her, she was an addiction that he would gladly give up his team for. He felt bad that Lee would be hurt but Ten really wasn't a good match for him, he needed someone hyper, not serious like Ten was. His hands roamed her body and he quickly turned her so that she was trapped between the house and him, her legs came up to wrap around his waist as her hands slid through his hair and then let her nails dig at the fabric of his shirt. Kami he wanted her but he wouldn't take her during the mission nor would he take her while she and Lee were still together. Taking a deep breath he pushed her legs down so she was standing again before he took a step back. Her eyes were dark with lust and he knew that he would have to deal with a rather hard problem that evening. Instead he just held her for another minute before heading inside to get a bath, a very cold bath.

* * *

**AN:** Have to go back into the hospital again. Blah I really hate the hospital. Anyway hope you all like this chapter. I'm not sure about it at some points and others I loved so we will see. Review please they make me want to write more. Also I'm still looking for a Beta.

Kyoui-san


	8. Chapter Eight: Home

AN: Okay so I love everyone that is following this story. Your reviews really make my day. So I dedicate this chapter to all of you.

Darth-Taisha Cottonstarlin Saki-Hime Andreya Halms, kibagaaralover18, and everyone else that has reviewed. Sorry for the very late update.

Disclosure: Nope don't own but would rock if I did.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Home**

She pushed open the door to her room and her eyes widened, how had he managed to move all of her stuff from her house and still manage to stay at her side in the hospital? It had been three days since she had woken up in his arms and had been disowned by her father. She was no longer Hyuga Hinata, a tear slid down her cheek as she thought about that. "I'm just Hinata now." she reached out to the dresser and took a picture that had been set up of her, Hanabi, and Neji.

He had enlisted the help of her friends, however he and Kiba weren't on great terms the brunette had glared at him when he had asked for help in moving Hinata's things to his house. It wasn't until a little later that he learned that Kiba had been a member of the team that had set out to bring him back when he had left. Kiba had been hurt and had plunged a kunai into his side to stop a member of the sound nin. His dog had also been hurt and they hadn't forgiven him yet. In fact Kiba had swung at him before the other had spoken about doing this for Hinata and not Sasuke. That changed the man's mind and he gladly helped after that.

He stood in the hall now watching her and not knowing what to do. His house had been scrubbed top to bottom and sanitized. Not that it was a mess but Hinata didn't need to be getting sick from germs in his house. He had bristled slightly when Sakura had said that. Taking a breath he moved up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Your friends put all of this together for you, I think they set it up just like your room in your apartment though I'm not really sure."

She turned and smiled. "Yes it looks exactly the same, right down to the way everything smells. I would have thought that the smell would be different but it's the same here in this room."

What was it about her smile that made him want to smile back, he shrugged instead and leaned against the door jab crossing his arms over his chest to keep them off her. "You know I didn't really think a few days ago and so I made the choice that you would stay here without talking to you. If you want to go somewhere else that is fine but if you want to stay here that is fine as well."

Hinata placed the picture back and turned to look at him. "I would like to stay if that is alright with you. I think my father fears you most out of all of my friends."

Smirking he pushed off the door frame and entered the room, this room had been his mothers private room and had always smelled clean to him, now it smelled of lavender and something else he couldn't quite place. It was a clean smell but held a spice to it almost. The room had been painted the cooler of pure lake water and the curtains hanging from the window were the color of clouds. He moved over to where she stood, and watched as her eyes widened as he trapped her body between his and the wall behind her, running a finger down her cheek and over her lips he bent his head down and brushed her lips with his. "I think that is a good reason for you to stay."

Hinata felt the color rise in her cheeks and she wondered again how she truly had ended up with the most eligible bachelor in Konoha kissing her every blessed time she turned around. She made a small sound in her throat that had him kissing her again and she pushed him away. "Sasuke, please stop it's very confusing right now."

He moved away from her and picked up one of the many pictured of her with there friends, looking back at him were Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee and TenTen. All of them smiling but he noticed the way that Naruto had his arm strung over her shoulder and bristled slightly. "Hn, I really am getting soft if I picture can piss me off."

She moved over to look at the picture he was holding and wondered what about the picture could make him angry, maybe the fact that Lee had his arms around Sakura and was holding her tight. She carefully took the picture from him and set it back down before yawning, she was so tired even after having been asleep for so long. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cold breeze blew through the house.

Shaking his head he closed the windows and left the room to return a few minutes later with another blanket. He spread it out on the bed and then taking matters into his own hands picked her up and deposited her under the covers. "You are suppose to be resting and I don't feel like hearing Sakura whine because I'm not taking care of you."

She nodded and burrowed under the covers. "Sasuke, when I get better will you train with me?"

He rubbed his hands over his face and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hana why do you want to get stronger?" How many times had he asked himself that same question to bring it back to his hatred of Itachi.

She thought about his question for a few minutes then looked over to the dresser where all of her pictures were. "I want to be strong enough to protect all of the people that are important to me."

He looked over to her dresser as well and saw all the pictures of there friends and sighed inwardly, she wanted to protect the people important to her but his picture was not over there. "Fine I will train with you for a little bit but not until your doctors clear you for it." having said that he stood and left the room.

Hinata bit her lip and got out of bed and quickly looked through the pictures, finding the one she wanted she put it towards the front and smiled at it. It was a picture of both her and Sasuke sleeping at the hospital, her hand wrapped in his and a small content smile on the man's face. Sakura had taken it one night and had given it to Hinata after having told her about how he never left her side even when she was sleeping. She smiled at the picture now and moved back to the bed where she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She woke hours later to the sounds of arguing and barking. Getting out of bed she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled on her jacket before leaving the room and moving down the hall, sure enough there was pretty much everyone in the living room and a very frazzled looking Sasuke standing in the middle of it. "Hello everyone." at the sound of her voice Akamaru came crashing into her followed by everyone else.

Sasuke frowned as he heard her soft laugh and started pulling people off of the small girl. "Idiots, what part of just out the hospital don't you understand?"

They all shrugged and waited till she moved over to sit on the couch before crowding around her. Running a hand through his hand he turned and left the room.

Her eyes followed him out of the room before turning her attention to everyone else. "Thank you everyone for bringing my stuff here. My room feels so comfortable."

"We put a bunch of locks on your door as well Hina-chan, that way when you go to sleep at night you don't have to worry about that man coming in and taking advantage of you."

"Kiba-kun, he isn't like that. I'm sorry if you still haven't forgiven him for leaving the village and everyone getting hurt but he never asked anyone to come after him. You all went on your own knowing the danger you faced."

The brunette stood and walked over to the window and lowered his head. "You always see the good in people Hinata, but I don't think there is any good in him."

"If there wasn't any good in him then I would be dead, he brought me back here as fast as he could, he stayed with me in the hospital, he saved me from my father and from the caged bird seal. How can you still say there isn't any good in him?"

"Hinata speaks very true words, you are judging him from years ago and we have all changed. Perhaps it is possible that he has changed as well. He opened his home up for Hinata and he did save her life. The Hokage told us that if he had even been a day later she wouldn't have been able to help Hinata. So lets just agree to disagree and spend some time with Hinata."

"Thank you Shino-kun." The rest of the evening was spent in pleasant conversation and fun, Choji left and came back with Shikamaru and lots of food and a grill and they moved out back. The picnic and laughter revived her better then anything else could but Sasuke never made another appearance that night and she wanted him there. He belonged among them.

Inside Sasuke looked out the window of his room, he could hear them all laughing and could remember a time when he would have been expected there. He would of course have grumbled the entire time about something stupid but he missed feeling like he had a place where he was wanted. His eyes moved over the dark beauty in the middle of the group and scrubbed his hands over his neck. He was going soft, since she had stumbled into his life, no he was not falling for her but she was very intriguing to him. He left his room and moved to hers, looking over the pictures again he noticed they were in a different order and there was a picture of him there, he picked it up and studied it for some time. Maybe he was one of those people she wanted to protect as well. Just maybe he would get a second chance at being something more then just an avenger.

* * *

A month had already gone by and they were now so used to each other it was as if they had always been together. There was talk around town that the Hyuga had finally gotten rid of their daughter by marrying her off to the Uchiha but they were simply friends. She was quiet like him but had a great intelligence that could rival his and they spent a lot of time talking and just getting to know one another. He would kiss her when she wasn't expecting it but it never moved further then those searing kisses. She was a balm against the burning hate he had felt for much of his life and he was her protector when they ran across a member of the head family who wanted to place the seal on her. He had discovered that while they both could cook she was better at it then he was and so now that she had been cleared to start training again she wanted to have a dinner party where all of their friends could come and just have a good time. She had insisted that he be among them this time because it was a dinner to thank him as well for everything he had done for her.

"Sasuke, we are going to need so much stuff, I'm not sure if I'm going to have enough money to pay for it all. Your kitchen is kinda sparse on spices and herbs."

"Hana you worry to much, I have plenty of money and you have access to all of it now. It's part of the agreement I set up with Tsunade when I opened my home to you since your father decided to be a bastard."

She hung her head as she thought back to that horrible day. She had been at Sasuke's for a few days when the doorbell rang, as she opened the door she found herself staring into the uncaring eyes of her father. He had everything she had ever owned that had been left at the compound and it was now sitting near the front door. They had spoken maybe ten words in total and the meaning was clear. "You won't get anything else from us." he had attempted to grab hold of her next and found his arm snatched quickly away as Sasuke made his appearance and stopped him from placing the seal on her. After that they had gone to see the Hokage and he had placed her on the accounts that dealt with the Uchiha money. There wasn't anything they could do to ban the Hyuga's from trying to seal Hinata's eyes but he had made it very clear the next day when he had told them all that if they stepped foot on his property he had every right to protect himself and his friends and would kill them if he had to.

"I know that but I don't want you to have to pay my way and since the party was my idea it should really come out of my pocket."

"Hana, it's okay I don't mind, and besides the more herbs and spices that we have in the kitchen it just means I get to eat your great food more often."

She practically beamed at him and slipped her arm through his as they walked to the market. It was natural for them to be seen this way now, they would wave at their friends and continue on arm and arm. They knew what people were saying but they didn't care, they enjoyed being with each other as friends, if other people thought they were more, then they just had a strange opinion.

"I'm going to train tomorrow Hinata, if you want to come with me you can, I know you said something about me helping you train when you first got here."

"Oh that would be great, but I haven't done a thing in a month and I am probably very out of shape."

"Not a problem, we need to work on getting your stamina back up and then we can work on some other things, your eyes are probably just as good as mine are so I don't think you will have a problem picking up on what I want to teach you and I would love to spar against a Hyuga."

She laughed as she started picking through vegetables she would need that night. "You should spar against Neji then. He would be the better fight, my style is more defense then offense."

"You really don't have any faith in your skills do you?"

"Not really, I mean I know I have gotten stronger but when you listen to your father everyday about how much better your sibling is then you are it tends to eat away at your confidence."

"I know that feeling well. Itachi was the prince of the family, he was the genius and I was just the second boy. I never really thought that my father cared if I excelled at anything or not. My mother was the one that really paid attention to me and I loved her so much for that."

She smiled over at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "That is the first time you have really ever talked about your family to me."

He looked down at her and shrugged. "I left to avenge them and came back because I can't do it alone. I tried to. I thought everyone was holding me back but what I didn't realize was that they were just finally catching up to me in skill."

"When you are already a skilled person seeing those around you catching up to you in skill while you are still at the same level is hard. I don't think you were at the same level though, I think you just let everything get to you about you being the last Uchiha and how Itachi was the name that people still feared and not you."

He looked at her for a long minute and then turned away and started putting everything his hand touched into the basket he carried. "I was scared of him that night, I ran away and he caught me and told me I wasn't worth killing but that I had to hate him and everything else that I have been doing and all it's done is make me betray the village and lose the people that mattered to me. If you tell any of them I said that though I will have to kill you."

"Naruto knows how you feel and you haven't lost him, he never gave up on bringing you back, I don't think it was just that he had given his word to Sakura about it. I think he wanted to bring you home because you are the closest thing he has to a brother."

They started heading home and didn't say much, he liked talking to her but he also liked when they just walked together in silence. He had decided to give up on revenge, it had brought him nothing but pain. However now in the presence of this dark haired, lavender eyed beauty he was finding peace. The anger that had been inside of him from childhood was slowly slipping away, perhaps he thought that if he had known her back then things would have been different for him but life can't be changed, the most you can do is change the future. He was really starting to understand what Naruto meant and he was tired of running. He had to admit to himself that he had been running since that night in the rain. "Hinata, I know that you are staying with me because of your family and because I didn't give you a choice really in the matter but this past month with you has been so peaceful for me. I feel like a dobe talking like this but I want you to stay with me. Not because you have to or because you are being kind but because you like being with me."

She opened the door to his house and stepped inside before turning to face him. "I do like being with you Sasuke, I like being here because I'm not judged here, you see my strength and you see that I am a strong person. You stayed by me when I was lost in the dark and it was your voice and the warmth of your touch that brought me back a little more each night. When I came to and couldn't find you I thought something awful had happened to you and so I attacked, maybe I didn't know who was around me at the time but it didn't matter, only you did. When we were younger I would always watch Naruto but you were always nearby because he was always watching you trying to be as good as you. I've gotten stronger because I want to be able to protect my friends like I did in that cave when I stopped that trap from killing us both. You are giving me a chance to just be normal and train when I want and have a warm and caring place to come home to at the end of the day."

He set everything down and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "You give hope that maybe I'm not meant to be alone in this place."

They stood like that for a long minute and he then placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so he could look down at her. "Tell me you want me to kiss you."

Her breath hitched in her throat, the look in his eyes wasn't the primal lust he had always had before when he had kissed her. There was hope and tenderness and love, swallowing past the lump that had jumped into her throat she nodded. "I want you to kiss me."

* * *

AN: Okay so I know at the top it says how I'm really sorry for the late update. Things have happened in my life and I really lost my will to write for awhile. So as an extra special thanks to one of my best reviewers I want to thank Andreya Halms for getting me pumped up enough to actually complete this chapter and post it though I can't say I'm happy with it.


	9. Chapter Nine: Together

Okay so I finally got my chapter up and I didn't like it very much but as I said last time I lost my will to write. I will do my best to finish this story but it's going to be long and there will be times when I don't post chapters for months at a time. So please bare with me.

**Chapter Nine: Together.**

They worked together getting things set up for the party that evening and she caught herself looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't felt like this even when she had a crush on Naruto. Maybe she never really liked Naruto in this way, maybe she just respected him and had thought she had loved him. She touched her lips and smiled thinking back to that kiss. She couldn't wait for TenTen to get back from her mission with Neji so she could have someone to talk to. She squeaked softly when he came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

He couldn't resist chuckling a little. "What are you doing over here Hana and do you need any help?"

"I'm just making sure we have enough tempura and bbq for Choji, can you hand me that dish over on the table."

He retrieved the dish and then went to answer the door, he tried to think back to a night when it was just him alone and couldn't. There was normally at least one or two of the rookies over now every night and looking out at the group now he shook his head and stood aside letting them all enter.

The evening was a success and they even had some food left over which Choji happily took with him. Hinata and Sasuke sat on the couch after all of the clean up had been finished and quietly read for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Naruto walked home with his arm wrapped around Sakura, they had been together now for almost two months and things were only getting better. He was happy that Sasuke was with Hinata and it seemed like Sakura had really let go of her infatuation with him. He had been a little worried at first but whatever Sasuke had said to her seemed to have finally struck a cord. He stopped walking and pulled her closer. "I love you Sakura."

She nuzzled into his chest before looking up at him, she had been waiting for him to say those words to her and now it was perfect. The stars seemed so bright and the night was warm. "I love you as well Naruto. I've been in love with you since that day you brought me flowers."

"Why didn't you say anything before then?"

"The guy is suppose to say it first."

"Where does it say that?"

"In every romance novel I've ever read it says that that a guy is suppose to proclaim his love first."

Naruto chuckled and hugged her tight to him for a moment. "I never took you for the type to read cheesy romance novels. It's almost like Kakashi has rubbed off on you a bit."

"Actually I found them when I was cleaning out Shishou's office, but that isn't the point. I am very happy with you Naruto."

"I know it's kinda soon in our relationship but I've known you and loved you forever Sakura. Will you marry me and be my wife?"

Sakura nearly fell over, she hadn't thought the night could get any better and he had just made it truly perfect. "Yes Naruto, I will marry you."

* * *

"Lee, you are going to have to talk to me eventually, and you are hurting Ten because you are acting like a child that had his favorite toy taken away from him."

Lee just walked away to help Tsuneo with one of the jujutsu stances they had been working on. He thought back to that night two weeks ago when he had gotten back to the house early and had seen Neji and Ten laying on the couch together. That would have been fine with him if she hadn't then leaned over and kissed him. He had confronted them and she had told him that she didn't love him, not like she had. He had flown out of the house and disappeared for two days, when he returned he didn't say anything to either of them. Now two weeks later the only time he spoke to them was when he was giving a report about the boy or something to do with the mission. "You have to have a strong center Tsuneo. You have to have the foundation of a rock but be able to be quick enough to react to the slightest movement."

"Thank you Shishou Hizuna. My dad has been helping but he says I'm not very good at close combat fighting."

"That might be true but at least if you have the basics you stand a better chance at survival."

"Daddy says the best way to avoid a fight is walk away."

Lee sat down on the mat and motioned for Tsuneo to do the same. "That is very wise advice, but what happens if they follow you? If they attack you and you have to fight. There isn't anything wrong with knowing self defense but what this form taijutsu teaches you is to protect yourself while also trying to keep your opponent from being badly hurt. It will only incapacitate them long enough for you to get away or get help from others."

"I don't find many teachers that understand that concept Hizuna."

Lee sprang up and turned to face Itachi. "It was the way my teacher taught me, he called me a genius of hard work because I wanted to get better and so I would work myself to death to be the best."

"I am honored then that a genius of hard work is teaching my son about self defense and hard work. Sadly I have to take Tsuneo a little early today. We are having to go out of town for a few days."

"Of course, will you be back before the end of the week?"

"It is family business so I do not know how long we will be gone, I am hoping it won't be longer then two weeks. Family is a strange thing though, it could be longer. Come Tsuneo I have already packed your things and we have a long way to go."

"Okay, bye Shishou Hizuna, Shishou Tazuna. Thank you for teaching me everything you have."

"Of course Tsuneo, you are a very good student. Enjoy being with your family."

Itachi took hold of his sons hand and left the dojo, he had already packed the items they would need and had left them at the edge of town and he headed that way now. He looked back over his shoulder to the trail of black smoke that had been his home with his son. He had stayed longer then he had wanted but he hadn't really wanted to run again so soon. He had come home the night before to find a residual chakra signature in the house. It didn't belong to the Konoha nin which meant it was Zetsu or Madara. Either of them meant bad news for his son. Tsuneo was about the same age as Sasuke had been when his life had been destroyed and Tsuneo was just now learning to be a kid again.

"Dad did you hear anything I said?"

"I'm sorry son, we just need to leave and the faster we move the more space we put between us and the ones that want to hurt us."

"Are you talking about my teachers?"

"No Tsuneo, they are actually ninja from my home village. Something happened there a very long time ago and I had to leave to protect my little brother but when I left I became a criminal."

"Are they like the police then?" Tsuneo was very confused, he had only really known his father for two years and Itachi had told him several things about his past but this was the first time he had talked about his home. "Are we really going to go to your home village and see your family?"

"Yes, but not just yet, I need to make sure my brother is there first."

"What is your brother to me?"

"He is your Uncle Sasuke." bending down he was eye level with his son and looked at his face. "You look very much like he did when he was your age. Tsuneo when we get a little further away from here I am going to tell you everything about why I had to leave my village and it's not a good story."

"Actually it is a very good story Itachi, why don't you tell him now about that blood soaked night."

"Tsuneo don't look at him and run back to the village. Go to the dojo and tell your teachers what is going on." Tsuneo didn't move for a minute but he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder give him a push and he was off. "So you have finally caught up to us, what do you want Madara?"

"I want your son, I can raise him to want the same things I do and he is young enough that he will forget you completely in a few months."

Itachi knew he couldn't win this fight, his illness was advanced and if he used his eyes to much it would cause it to advance even further. Yet at the same time he couldn't let Madara get his hands on Tsuneo, he let the chakra move to his eyes letting them activate when a crater appeared in the ground where Madara had stood. Now standing there was Tsuneo's teachers. "My son?"

"No but he is safe, we were already following you but you already knew that." Neji had finally taken those stupid contacts out and the veins around his eyes were now well pronounced, Lee was removing the weights from around his legs keeping his eyes on the other Uchiha.

"Let us deal with him, your son is safe with the rest of our team. Why don't you head back toward the village and once we deal with him we can have a talk out in the open about everything that is going on here."

Madara took in the scene and growled slightly to himself. "I will find you again Itachi, and keep a good eye on your son, one day he will be mine." with that he disappeared.

"I suppose I should be thanking you but before you take me back to Konoha for trial I need to tell my son about that night. It might be best if you all listened as well."

Neji nodded and led them back to the house where Tsuneo flew past him and threw himself at Itachi. "Madara escaped."

Itachi reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Before I talk about that night I want you to examine that document and tell me if it is legal."

Neji and Ten took the document and went into the kitchen, opening they read about the events leading up to the massacre. Ten sat back in her chair and put her hand over her mouth. "This is horrible. I can't believe that he would do something like this."

* * *

Hinata stood in the kitchen the next morning and thought about the night before. Snuggling with Sasuke on the couch after everyone left and then falling asleep in his arms. She had been a little confused when she woke up to find herself tucked into her own bed but she had checked in on him and had seen him sleeping peacefully. She sat and just watched him for about twenty minutes and then left to make breakfast. Now as she placed everything onto a tray she looked around the room. This really was her home now, she decided it need to be spruced up just a bit, maybe add some curtains, fix the screen door, take all the rugs out and beat them, perhaps add a new coat of paint. She would talk with Sasuke and see what he thought. Picking up the tray she headed back to his room and set the tray on his bed and then ran her hand over his cheek. "Wake up sleepy head."

He was dreaming, Hinata stood in a white dress and everyone was there, he pulled at the collar of his shirt and watched as she started down the aisle towards him. She smiled at something that Kakashi said to her and he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he smiled at his best man. "Thanks Itachi, this is the most important day of my life and I'm glad you are here." sitting straight up in bed he knocked his head against hers and rapidly blinked trying to figure out where he was.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to startle you. I just made breakfast and thought we could have breakfast in bed."

His heart rate settling he looked at her and smiled, she looked beautiful all the time but she had a certain glow about her first thing in the morning. "You didn't startle me, it was just a bad dream, well it wasn't bad actually but there was someone in it that I wasn't expecting."

She sat next to him and pulled the tray up between them. "Want to talk about it?"

He picked at some rice and shrugged. "Itachi was here in Konoha and no one was trying to kill him, I wasn't trying to kill him. He and I actually seemed to be on good terms with each other and that just isn't possible."

She brushed her thumb over his cheek and smiled. "I know it must be so hard on you to remember the past. I can't say I know what you went through but I do remember when it happened. It kinda felt like I had lost another mother, I don't know if you remember how I spent so much time here after my mom died. Your mom was so nice and she always made me feel like I was worth something more."

"She was always good about that, she did the same thing when my dad spent so much time praising Itachi. I never thought I was worth anything and my mom would tell me how when it was just the two of them he would praise me. I knew it was a lie but I wanted to believe it."

"You don't know that it was a lie, it could have been the truth or it could have just been something you needed to hear. You were still very young then. You are strong now and you have always been strong. What happened made you colder but the man sitting next to me isn't cold. He has scars that can't be taken away but you know the thing about scars? Once they heal completely you can move on and just think of them as another in the long road of your life."

He moved the tray and pulled her closer. "You know I used to feel a lot of anger, even when you were in your coma I was angry but I can't find it inside of me when I am near you. All I feel is warmth and peace, it's a very strange feeling for me."

She snuggled next to him and smiled softly. "I feel like I could do anything, I know that I don't have my family anymore but I want to show my father that I'm strong. I'm not the weak child he thinks I am."

"He is blind, if he hasn't seen it yet then I doubt he will ever see it but we will train together and then maybe one day you can show him that he let the true genius of the Hyuga slip through his fingers."

* * *

Neji read the document over again and shook his head. "This changes everything."

* * *

AN: Okay so this is a special treat since today is my one year anniversary for this story.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Document

So it has taken a bit and I want to thank everyone for staying with this story. Without my reviewers I don't think I would even want to finish this story but I am going to even if it takes awhile.

I know I'm suppose to put this in every chapter but I always forget.

Disclaimer: No don't own

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Document

Neji had read that stupid thing at least a dozen times and he still couldn't believe it was true. Had the elders of the village really demanded that Itachi kill his clan? Had he only been acting under orders when he had destroyed the clan. Had he been protecting the village from the attack they wouldn't have seen coming from the inside? He clutched the document in his hand as he thought back to that night. He had been eight or nine, he couldn't really remember, what he did remember was the silent tears streaming down Sasuke's face as he came to the Hyuga for help. He had stood outside the door as Hiashi had listened to the boys account that Itachi had killed everyone in his clan and had escaped the village. He had then passed out and had spent some time in the hospital. Sasuke had never recovered and had eventually left the village himself to find more power so that he could hunt down the man sitting with his son in his lap in their living room. What in Kami's name was he suppose to do now.

"It's a lot to deal with but I have confirmed that it is not forged, honestly I don't know what to do now. Our orders were only suppose to keep track of you for a few months and then return to the village and pass off all this intel off to your brother."

Itachi stood and nodded. "I will return with you, my brother will get his vengeance for our clan but I ask that my son be cared for., he is an Uchiha and he belongs in Konoha."

"Before we decide on any of that I'm going to send a hawk to the Hokage, it will be up to her what happens next. Though I will say that it is probably a good idea if you stay close to us. Madara being around is never a good thing."

"It's only going to get worse, he has been after me for the last few years. Since I killed my partner for murdering Tsuneo's mother."

"I'm going to send a note and we will see what the Hokage says about all of this, I'm going to trust that you aren't going to run so why don't you go and get Tsuneo some food, we will talk later."

"Yes, I am certain we will."

* * *

"How about two out of three?" Hinata could only laugh as Sasuke stood near the tree wrapping his arm from the attack she had landed. "I was taking it easy on you, you are still recovering and so I figured we would start slow."

Still giggling she moved over near him and pressed her hand against the wound, a soft white glow started and he felt his skin stitching back together, there was a coolness to her touch as well. "I see, so the mighty Sasuke was going easy on a opponent, I think the world might come to an end."

He scowled and as soon as his arm felt better he grabbed hold of her and pressed her against the tree and started trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, he loved nibbling on his girlfriend and listening to her laugh, so he wasn't ready to be attacked from the side by a large white dog. He heard Hinata scream and punched up at the dog and was up and in front of her in seconds only to find himself staring into the furious gaze of the Inuzuka.

"Get your filthy hands off her traitor!"

Sasuke knew he would most likely get punched in the face but he couldn't help it as the smirk played over his features. "I didn't hear her asking me to get my hands off of her." True to form he saw the fist flying at him and reached up and grabbed it. "Look dog boy, Hinata and I are together which means that I get to put my hands on her if I want to. She doesn't need you coming here and causing trouble just because you can't get over the fact that she didn't want you but she seems to want me."

Hinata pressed herself between them and turned to face Kiba. "He's right Kiba, Sasuke and I are together now and have been since dinner the other night. I should have told you but you left on a mission right after and I haven't seen you. Please apologize for attacking him." she turned and faced Sasuke and frowned. "You don't have to look so smug about things either, you knew he didn't know and you are just trying to pick a fight. Both of you are important people to me and I don't want you fighting. I know you have something against Sasuke, but it was years ago and it's time to move on and let it go."

Kiba bristled slightly as he looked at the still smirking Uchiha. "I won't ever forgive him, he didn't want to be one of us and went to a lunatic to gain power. I went to bring him back and almost died, sorry Hina but not going to happen in this lifetime."

Sasuke looked at the way his girlfriends face fell and sighed, he extended his hand and looked into Kiba's eyes. "Please accept my apologies for my actions. Hinata is right, I was looking for a fight but I didn't really want to hurt you. I very much regret leaving Konoha all of those years ago and I am even more grieved to know that people were seriously hurt in the attempt to bring me back. I hope that you can find it in your power to forgive me for my moment of stupidity."

Kiba could only stare at the Uchiha, was he really serious about wanting to be forgiven or was it just and act he was putting on in front of Hinata. Either way if he didn't at least shake the mans hand he would look like the bad one in this ordeal and so growling softly he shook the hand. "This doesn't mean I forgive you, It just means I accept your apology. Prove to me you have really changed and MAYBE and I mean that is a really big maybe, maybe I will forgive you."

"That is all I can ask of everyone that came after me."

* * *

Everything was wrong, Hina hadn't been with anyone ever, she had a crush on Naruto and then she was happy just being with her friends and getting stronger. Now she was with the village traitor and they had seemed happy. He had seen a real smile on her face, not the one she faked all the time. He had seen only a handful of real smiles because of her father but she had been really happy.

Akamaru whined at his side and bumped into him but he wasn't really in the mood to deal with his friend. The Uchiha had been right about him being jealous that she had chosen him over himself, he tried to think about what the Uchiha had offered her other then a place to stay but nothing came to him. Hinata was just so innocent and the Uchiha had played it perfectly earlier forcing him to apologize of look like a jerk. He hadn't forgotten what it had been like that day when they had all set out bring him back. The strength of the enemy had proven to him that he had a lot of training before he would ever be able to fight on that level. He had trained like mad and had sworn if he had even met up with the Uchiha he would make sure they fought just so he could prove he was better then the traitor of the village.

He clenched his fists tight and whirled heading toward the forest, once he was past the first string of trees he slammed his fist into a tree then again, he kept going until his hands bled and even then he continued.

Shino had been observing his friend thinking that eventually his anger would fade but Kiba just kept slamming his hands into the tree, he didn't even seem to notice that Akamaru was whimpering and howling at him. He stood finally and walked over and laid his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "You have to stop this." He managed to avoid the fist that came at him and sighed. "You still thought you would end up with her?"

Growling Kiba pulled away from Shino. "We are better for her then that traitor."

"Maybe that is true but it's up to Hinata to decide on that. The Uchiha doesn't seem to be taking advantage of her in anyway."

"Not taking advantage! I found him pinning her against a tree and defiling her body in broad daylight!"

"Was she asking for help? Did she look like she needed a protector?"

"No because ever since she moved into that house he has been able to turn her against all of us and now he has brainwashed her."

Shino's eyes flashed over the rim of his glasses and then his fist landed squarely in Kiba's face. "You should be ashamed, Hinata isn't fooled by people, she sees people for who they are and Sasuke must have done something very good for her to be with him. If he was really brainwashing her he wouldn't have let any of us into his house but we are all welcome there whenever we want to visit with Hina. The fact that you think she has been brainwashed is disgraceful, maybe the Uchiha sees her better then you ever will."

"You just watch, he is going to run out the first chance he gets to go after his brother! He hasn't changed and then Hinata is going to be hurt."

"No that is what you want to happen. I didn't realize that you were so obsessed with Hina that you would actually want for her to know pain just so you could try and win her heart. You are her friend Kiba, that is all you will ever be." Turning he walked off into the forest to think about how best to tell Hinata to be careful around Kiba.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk and read over the letter and the copy of the document that Neji had sent, she slid open her desk drawer and placed the Hokage seal in blood near the back, a small compartment flipped open and she took a set of keys from there and then headed to a secret room buried under the monument she would find out presently if the document was the real thing. Every secret deal and all records of everything that had ever been done had been filed away in this room but there was a file that was Hokage eyes only. Something as big as what was in this letter would surely be found there.

She finally managed to find the cabinet and withdrew the key, slicing her finger she added her blood to it and opened the drawer, pulling out the records she looked at all the information they had gotten about the Kyubi incident. She flipped past several files and then pulled out a large file labeled "Uchiha Itachi" Opening it she slid to the floor and began to read.

Hours had passed and she could only shake her head, everything Itachi had told Neji had been the truth. She put almost everything back, leaving out a few important pages she thought would come in handy and went back to her office where she began to pen her reply.

* * *

Sasuke was slowly losing his mind, he liked when it was just Hinata and himself because both of them cherished the quiet but Naruto and Sakura loved to do everything at top volume. They had come over to announce they were going to be getting married and Sakura wanted Hinata to be her maid. Hinata had balked at that at first saying that Ino would be mad but then Naruto had told Sasuke that he would be the best man and there was no way he was going to be escorting that blonde freak down the isle. So now it was decided that both of them would play an important part in the wedding they were sitting in the living room trying to come up with a date for the grand event.

"Summer would be great Sakura, it will be warm and we won't have to worry as much about rain."

"Naruto I am not getting married in Summer, I will die before I get down the isle to you because of how much a dress weighs."

Hinata giggled as she sat curled up next to Sasuke. "Why not try spring then, it won't be as warm but the flowers will all be in bloom and I think you would look lovely with a lot of flowers in your hair Sakura."

"That is a perfect idea but are you sure you don't want to keep it for when you and Sasuke get married?" she clasped her hand over her mouth as she said it and then laughed. "Wow sorry about that you two, sometimes I forget that you two just got together."

Hinata turned bright red and buried her head in Sasuke's chest. "It's okay Sakura-chan, at least you didn't try and attack me or him about it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over at his friend. "Someone not liking that you two are together?"

"Hn, it really doesn't matter, the Inuzuka attacked me with his dog earlier but we have worked things out." Just then a knock sounded at the door and Sasuke sighed. "There was a time when no one came to this house and now everyone comes." He walked over and opened it to find Shino standing on the steps, this was not going to be his day. "Yes I'm with Hinata no I didn't attack her earlier, yes I told the Inuzuka I was sorry about the trouble. Anything else?"

Shino almost chuckled, the Uchiha truly was something else and very much different since Hinata had softened him. "I was actually hoping to speak to you about Kiba, would you join me for a walk?"

Sasuke nodded and walked back to the room to tell everyone he was going out for a few minutes and then returned to Shino. Sticking his hands in his pockets he looked up at the night sky. "I meant what I said about being sorry he got hurt."

"I know you did but that is not what I want to talk to you about. I was going to talk to Hinata but I heard her laughter in your home and decided it was better to speak to you. Kiba is not stable right now, I came across him in the forest a few hours ago and he was beating his hands against a tree. He thinks you are going to hurt Hinata and even worse he thinks you have brain washed her. He has had a crush on her since we were genin and sadly it has grown into obsession. Please warn her to be careful if she is ever alone around him, I am afraid that he will do something to hurt her."

Sasuke nodded and held his hand out to Shino. "Thank you for looking out for Hinata, she is very lucky to have a friend like you."

"She is also lucky to have found someone that wants the same things she does." he shook the hand and then vanished into the night.

Well that would change things, he had decided he would try and gain the Inuzuka's trust but now he would be sure to be on guard around him. Walking back to his house he listened to the sounds of life coming from within, he could hear Naruto's loud voice and shook his head, the man was closer then any brother could ever be and then he heard Sakura yelling at Naruto for being so loud and he realized that he viewed her as a bratty little sister. Then he heard the soft laughter of Hinata, the woman that had taken hold of his heart and he would protect against everything that tried to harm her. Opening the door he looked at the three of them and smiled. _I'm finally home._

* * *

Itachi woke the next morning and looked over at his son he knew that he would have to tell the boy about his past eventually but he didn't know it would be so soon. He could run and leave Tsuneo with these ninja but he was so tired of running. "Tsuneo, wake up" he said as he gently shook the boy awake.

Yawning the boy opened his eyes and look up at his father, confusion already written on his face. "What is wrong? You look sad."

"I am sad Tsuneo, it's time that you learned the truth about your dad. I can only ask that you remember that everything I did, I did for the sake of my village so that many others could live in peace."

"You killed your clan and then you left so that you could tell them about the bad people. That is what mom told me at least. She said you were a good man and just because you weren't around anymore didn't mean that you didn't care, you left to keep her safe and that you didn't even know about me and that it was better that way because I would safe."

Itachi sighed and nodded. "She was right, I didn't know about you but the second I learned about you I came looking for you. I was very sad to learn that your mother had been killed and I swore that I would take care of you but I wonder if I shouldn't have just sent you to Konoha which is where I am from. They would have taken care of you and have been safer there. The man we met in the woods is a very bad man and he will do everything he can to get hold of you and turn you to hate."

"Hate is bad though, I don't want to be filled with hate. You told me that everything can be fixed by talking about things and that fighting should be the last resort not the first."

"Yes Tsuneo, I did teach you that but it is also good to know how to fight which is why I have been teaching and you have had some pretty good teachers at the dojo as well."

"They are funny, but they have different names then what they told me, are they going to hurt you dad?"

"No, but we are going to go back to Konoha with them and I might have to leave you when we get there. You see everyone in Konoha thinks I am a very bad person and I am. I was acting on orders when I did what I did but I still have nightmares about having to kill everyone, well almost everyone. Your Uncle Sasuke is alive and he is living in Konoha again, he hates me the most because I tortured him by killing our parents right in front of him."

"I don't want you to go anywhere. I lost mom to that shark man and I don't think I want to go to Konoha if they are going to take you away from me."

"Tsuneo, we have to go there because it will be a very safe place for you. That bad man will have a harder time getting to you there and maybe if we are really lucky I won't have to leave you, but that will be up to the Hokage and Uncle Sasuke."

"I don't think I like Uncle Sasuke if he is going to be mean and hurt you or take you away from me, wouldn't that just make him like you?"

Itachi actually smiled and hugged his son close to his chest. "Yes it would, and he hates what I am."

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Itachi stood facing the gates of Konoha, he had been in Konoha since he left but this would be the first time he would walk through the gates and decide not to leave again. If he was pardoned of his crimes he would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for what he had done. He would also have to hope that Sasuke would listen to the events of that night.

He looked over at his son that was staring in awe at the gates and then smiled up at him. "Is this where you grew up?"

"Yes, the Uchiha have been part of Konoha since it was founded by the First Hokage, when the gates open you will see the mountain where the Hokages of the past have their faces carved and also the face of the current Hokage. She is the First Hokage's granddaughter and a very nice woman. Her name is Tsunade-sama so be sure to address her properly."

"Is she going to send you away?"

"I'm not sure son, the letter that Neji-san got just said for them to bring us to the village and that everything would be decided once we arrived. They are probably going to lock me up and have you be cared for by someone in this group but hopefully we won't be apart for long. Just be strong and have faith that everything will be okay."

"Okay I can do that."

Sure enough as the gates opened twelve ANBU gathered around me and placed chakra restraints on me and then led me away from the group and to the village prison. I knew what to expect once I was ushered through the doors and there was Ibiki waiting to interrogate me about everything I had done for the past 12 years.

* * *

I was a little confused about why ANBU had shown up at my house and told me that I would need to come with them, I hadn't had to have a escort since the first few months after I returned to the village and they wouldn't answer any of my questions so I followed. Now I was standing just outside of the Hokage office and I had chakra binding bands placed on my wrists. I hadn't done anything wrong so I didn't understand why I would need these. Still I was told to behave as the doors opened, there was Tsunade and a young boy who looked very much like I had when I was younger and as the doors closed I heard the voice of the one that I had searched years to find. "Hello otōto" whirling around I came face to face with my nightmare. "Itachi!"

* * *

AN: You know one thing you never want to find in the mail is that stupid letter saying you have a jury summons. What is worse is when you show up and out of all the cases that you could have been chosen for they give you a murder. It really is messed up.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Terms

AN: I am terribly sorry about this late update. Kyoui who is normally the writer of this fic has been in the hospital for the last six weeks. She asked me to try and put this chapter together and it took me much longer to get inside her head with this scene then I would have liked. The good news is that Kyoui will be coming home soon so if you don't like the chapter maybe you can ask her to rewrite it.

** Chapter Eleven: Terms**

* * *

Tsunade was now really considering why she hadn't warned Sasuke about the fact that his brother was back in Konoha. More so she should not have let their first meeting happen in her office. While it was true that the young Uchiha was unable to use his chakra right now it didn't mean that he couldn't destroy her office. She was currently trying to decide if she should step in and try and defuse the situation when she had to duck as several paintings flew past her head. Growling softly she took inventory of her office, so far only one bookshelf and her desk had survived and if she didn't stop it soon then someone was going to end up hurt and her office would never be salvaged, no sooner had she thought this though she heard a soft "oof" come from the young boy. She turned and saw that he had been hit by one of the books and had a cut above his eye.

Itachi had known that his brother would want to attack him, he was willing to take whatever beating his brother gave to him but he would not fight back. While it cut him to the heart to see his happy and loving little brother's face filled with so much hate and anger towards him he had known that it would be there. He had fostered that hatred every time they had met. "Hate me, despise me" those had been his words each time. He had wanted Sasuke to kill him but now he had someone to live for. He moved around the office trying to not end up dead when he saw the books coming at his head, dodging them he realized where his son was and instantly he subdued his brother and was at Tsuneo's side an instant later.

Sasuke was livid, Itachi was walking free and he was the one tied up and unable to use chakra while they bastard that had murdered his family just strolled around the Hokages office. He fought against the binding his brother had placed on him and saw the boy that was bleeding and being cared for by the Hokage and his brother. Rage was building and there wasn't anywhere it could go. He screamed as loud and as long as he could before turning cold and dead eyes on his brother again. "Why? Why are you back? Why am I the one being held prisoner? Why are you free to just stand there?"

Tsunade went to stand when Itachi placed a hand on her arm. "I am the one that needs to tell it, can you take Tsuneo and make sure that he is alright?" she simply nodded her head and picked up the boy before leaving the room. "Sasuke I wish there was a better was to say this, I wish I could turn back the years and change things but I can't. What I am going to tell you is going to be almost impossible for you to believe but it is the truth."

* * *

Outside the room Tsuneo struggled against Tsunade. "Let me go, I need to be with my dad."

"You can be, I promise nothing bad is going to happen to your dad, those two just have a lot to talk about."

"They are mad at each other though, and Uncle Sasuke was throwing things, he could hurt my dad."

"No one is going to get hurt, they are going to talk and I'm going to look at that bump on your head, in fact I'm going to take you to see a very special person. Her name is Hinata and she is very nice, you will like her a lot."

Tsuneo wasn't so certain of that but he hadn't heard anything coming from the room except for his fathers soothing voice and so he nodded. "Okay but then we come right back right?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course"

* * *

Hinata was working in the children's ward and was loving it. She had meant to start here months ago but with everything that had happened she had been delayed, now she had to force herself to leave everyday. Each of the kids were so adorable and they adored her. She had just checked on a young boy whose chakra system was blocking itself when she ran into Tsunade with a a young boy, her sharp eyes immediately noticed the angry welt that was forming. "Room 515 is open, did you want me to handle this?"

"Yes please Hinata, this is Tsuneo, his father is in my office and I should be heading back. Can you bring him back after you are done?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama, it shouldn't take long." she opened the door and smiled at the boy as the Hokage left the room. "Hi Tsuneo, my name is Hinata." She walked over to the sink and washed her hands and then dried them using a small amount of chakra that also warmed her hands. "Okay so I'm going to place my hand over your head and then the area is going to get warm, if it gets to hot tell me so I can stop okay?"

Tsuneo nodded and closed his eyes, the woman was a lot like his mom. He felt as her hand touched his head and then felt a gentle warming, like a hug start to hum along his skin. His eyes flew open though when she started to hum a song that he had only heard his mother sing and he watched her now, studying her face and eyes.

She hadn't meant to alarm him with her humming, normally it relaxed the children on the ward and so she removed her hand when his eyes flew open. "Was it too hot?" she knelt down next to him so she could look him in the eyes and gasped as he threw himself into her arms, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you Tsuneo, I didn't think it was that hot, can you please forgive me?"

"My mom used to sing that song, she died a long time ago and I didn't think I would ever hear it again."

Hinata wrapped her arms around the young boy and held him close, running her hand over his back as she cuddled him close as he continued to weep in her arms. "My mother used to hum it to me when I was little and she is also gone now. I lost her when I was about your age, but you know something, your mother is never really gone, she is always close by watching over you even if you can't see her anymore."

He sniffled and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

She sat now and pulled him into her lap. "Well I used to be very sad cause my mom was gone and then someone told me that she was always with me." She touched the area right over his heart. "She is always right here because you can keep her alive in your memories and in the love you have for her." She smiled as she watched the boy think about this.

"I see her sometimes in my dreams, but they are fuzzy memories."

"Memories are always fuzzy, but you know something, when you dream you can make new memories, maybe her face will never be truly clear but you can talk to her in your dreams and tell her how much you miss her and how much you love her."

"Will she ever come back?"

Hinata's eyes lowered and she shook her head. "No, they can't ever come back but they are always part of us. We keep them alive in our hearts and with our love."

"Then I will keep her alive always."

"That is good, now about your head, is it feeling good enough to go back to your dad?"

He hugged her and then nodded. "Yes, I can't wait to tell daddy about what you said about mommy, I think he misses her as well."

"Well then we shouldn't keep him waiting should we?" She took his hand as she stood and smiled before leading him out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands as he listened, he had already read the document at least twelve times. His family had been planning to take over Konoha and the Hokage and elders had decided to destroy his clan. He had spent years mad at the wrong person, yes Itachi was the tool they had chosen, cowards couldn't even take his clan out on there own, couldn't get their hands dirty, no they had to use his brother.

He honestly couldn't think about all of this and not feel betrayed by everyone. The third had known and had made sure he was looked after but his name was on this document. Had he really tried to talk to his father about the revolt or was all of that a lie? What was true in his life anymore. "The boy is your son? Not just a stray you picked up somewhere?"

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and shook his head, he was actually rather surprised that his brother seemed to be cooping with the news quite well. "Yes he is my son, I met his mother after... well after everything happened, I didn't even know she had a child until after she had been killed by my old partner but once I learned of him I went and found him. He is very smart and I think you will enjoy having a nephew. He has actually been looking forward to meeting you."

"This is all crazy, I honestly don't know how to handle any of this. You have told me every time we have met that I was weak and I wasn't strong enough to defeat you and now here you are telling me that what I have spent my life hating you for what wasn't even your choice. You did what you did under an order of the Elders of Konoha and you spared my life even when you weren't supposed to."

Itachi went and sat next to his brother. "I was never suppose to live this long Sasuke, I wasn't suppose to have Tsuneo and I wasn't suppose to have a chance of a normal life after all of that. Madara is still out there though and he is after my son, he wants to raise him from a young age with nothing but hate and contempt for all life. I have run for as long as I can, my eyes don't work very well anymore and I can't protect my son. I was coming back here to leave him in the care of Tsunade and hope that she wouldn't turn him away for being my son. I never actually meant to stay and then I was attacked and the ninja's that were watching me got involved. They are the ones that brought me back and I can't say that I'm not happy they did. I have finally been able to tell you the truth about what happened. I can die in peace now knowing that you know it wasn't done out of anger or spite, that I didn't have a choice."

"Why did you leave me alive? Why did you want me to hate you?"

"Things aren't always simple Sasuke but I couldn't kill you, you are my little brother and you still had innocence and you believed in the greatness of our clan, I knew that you could one day bring that greatness back to this village and I thought if you hated me enough you would be able to surpass me and defeat me to be the one that brought justice f or death of his clan. I didn't think I deserved to live after what I had done but I knew I had to keep on and join Akatsuki so that I could send information back about what they were planning. I also had to keep an eye on Madara. I knew he would not be happy with just helping with the destruction of our clan but he did leave the village alone for enough time for your generation to grow and mature."

"Perhaps the simplest answer is that your life meant more to me then the entire village. I spoke to everyone and threatened to give the secrets of the village to other villages if anything happened to you. I came back once after the third died to make sure that Danzo remembered our agreement."

"What is going to happen now then? You came back and people still think you are responsible for what happened that night. You will be killed when the elders find out you are back."

"That is probably what is going to happen, but I need to ask that you take care of my son, you are the only family he has left and I want him to learn that the Uchiha name is something he should be proud of."

"Do you really think that they would let me live knowing that I know what they did to our family?"

Itachi thought about that for a long moment and then nodded. "Tsunade will not allow anything bad to happen to you or to Tsuneo, but I need your word that you will raise him well should anything happen to me."

"I can't do that, because nothing is going to happen to you. We can rebuild our clan back to greatness together. " Just then the door opened and they both looked up to see Hinata with Tsuneo enter.

Hinata wasn't certain what she was seeing when she walked into the office but one thing was certain the man sitting next to her boyfriend could be none other then Uchiha Itachi which meant that Tsuneo was his son. "Your son will be fine, it was just a small bump on the head."

"Thank you Hyuga-san, I am sure that Tsuneo enjoyed the company of someone with such gentle and kind eyes." he gave her a small bow before looking down at his son. "Did you thank her?"

"Yes sir, she was really nice and she told me a secret about mom." he smiled over at Hinata and then frowned as he watched the other man that was suppose to be his uncle walk over to her and hug her tightly to his side and whisper something to her.

Itachi also watched the exchange between his brother and the young Hyuga, he didn't think this was the youngest one, so that would mean this was Hinata, wasn't that just a little interesting. He himself had at one time been betrothed to marry this same young lady.

* * *

AN: Please read and Review if you hate it don't take it out on Kyoui.


End file.
